Loving You
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Shane, this is my boyfriend" Mitchie mumbled, looking at the floor. At that moment Shanes world crashed down and he immediately regretted all the times he had wasted not telling his best friend just how much he loved her. Shane/Mitchie Mitchie/OC Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Loving you.** _

Chapter one: Going back.

_There she goes again,  
__The girl I'm in love with.  
__It's cool we're just friends. _

Mitchie Torrez shrieked slightly as her phone began to buzz in her pocket, forcing her to drop the items of clothing she was clutching. Mitchie slipped her hand into the pocket of her skinny jeans, wrenching out her phone. Another squeal made it's way through her plump lips as she looked at the caller ID.

"Caitlyn! Are you here!" Mitchie yelped down the phone, as she quickly set her body into action, stuffing her last pair of Converse into her suitcase.

"Yep, I'm just pulling up to your house now!" The voice on the other end of the line stated, her voice seeping excitement. Seconds later, the Torrez doorbell echoed alarmingly through the house, Mitchie heard her mothers small voice, greeted by a shrieking connection of illiterate words, followed by a thumping of bellowing footsteps making their way up the stairs, and just like that, Caitlyn Gellar burst through her bedroom door.

After a quick cry of each other's name, both instantaneously dropped their phones and enveloped their best friend in a hug.

"I missed you!" They shouted simultaneously, both laughing as they continued their hug.

They pulled apart finally, both taking a seat on Mitchies bed and talking in a way that only best friends could.

* * *

Hours past as the girls spoke about anything and everything, laughing and joking with one and other, an interaction that they had both missed.

Mitchie sat contemplating a joke that Caitlyn had thrust upon her, before finally succumbing to laughter and unconsciously looking at her phone, this act didn't go unnoticed to Caitlyn.

"Ok, you keep looking at your phone like every five minutes" Caitlyn said crossing her arms over her chest. "Why?" She questioned as she watched Mitchies face twist into that of a look of shock.

"I do not!" Mitchie replied.

"Yes, you do! I can see you." Caitlyn laughed "It's Shane isn't it?" Caitlyn asked gently, not wanting to touch a raw nerve.

"No!" Mitchie answered a little too fast, receiving a raised eyebrow from her friend. "Fine" Mitchie groaned "I just- he hasn't returned any of my calls, or texts in over a month". Mitchie muttered falling helplessly onto her bed.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but there's probably a good a reason." Were the words that escaped Caitlyn's lips, but her eyes said another story. _I'm going to kill that guy. _

"Yeah, maybe, but it's just so hard, I miss him, and he promised me we'd stay in touch!" Mitchie complained, reaching for a pillow and shoving it over her face.

"Well, you have two choices" Caitlyn stated, shoving the pillow from her friends face and pulling her back up to a seated position. "You either confront him when you see him tomorrow-" Mitchies eyes widened at the mere prospect of this option. "Or-" Caitlyn continued "-you just get over him!"

"It's not that easy" Mitchie muttered dropping her head. "I can't just get over him, I think I lo-"

"Don't even say it" Caitlyn cut in. "You just need to find someone new" She told her.

"I don't think I can" Mitchie said solemnly.

"Yes, yes you can. You just need to find the right guy. Promise me Mitch, if someone asks you out you'll say yes, after I have to give the green light of course" Caitlyn smiled holding her pinkie out to Mitchie.

Mitchie stared at her best friend, her face comforting and willing, she only wanted Mitchie to be happy. So Mitchie nodded, linking her little finger round Caitlyn's, forcing her to beam happily.

"So how's things with you and Nate?" The smile immediately fell from Caitlyn's face. "Oh, I'm sorry" Mitchie said softly, reaching out for her friends hand.

"No it's fine," Caitlyn said, replacing her smile, but Mitchie knew it was forced. "The same thing I guess, he just stopped calling me, but _I, _Mitchie Torrez am going for the confrontation option" She said, laughing slightly.

"Well of course _you_ are" Mitchie said, a shudder of laughter focing her words to quaver.

"Girls, time to go" Mitchies mother, Connie, yelled up the stairs. The two teenagers looked at each other, excitement evident on their faces as they both leapt up from their spots.

"Yes, yes, yes" Caitlyn chanted happily as she slipped out of the room to collect her bags, leaving Mitchie to make the last couple of trips from wardrobe to suitcase.

"It's going to be fine" Mitchie told herself as she zipped up her bag. "It's going to be fine" But Mitchie wasn't so sure, all she could think about was Shane, Shane and his angelic voice and sparkling eyes. But the face that used to fill her with joy and electricity now made her heart ache and her stomach churn with fear and morose.

But things would get better, she would move on, she just had to, because she was going back to the place where it all began.

She was going back to Camp Rock.

* * *

A/n: So theres a first chapter for you my lil readers and writers you. Ok so basically, This story could end either Mitchie and another Character of Mitchie and Shane, it's up to you. There will be a significant amount of Nate and Caitlyn for all you Naitlyn lovers. So let me know what you think. :)

The buttons there, you know you want to press it. I shall give you a piece of my birthday cake. No, it's not my birthday, but eveyones likes birthday cake!!!! xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok, can I just start by saying a huge, gigantic and truely heartfelt thankyou to everyone who reviewed by story. It really does mean a lot, and it really does make me want to update quicker, hence a next day update :). I hope you enjoy it and I hope you guys continue to review my story. Thankyou so much.

* * *

**_Loving You. _**

Chapter 2: Reunion.

Mitchie bolted upright, a small, dramatic gasp escaping her lips as her eyes sprung open.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie turned her head slightly to be greeted by Caitlyn, her eyes a mixture of humour and concern.

"Yeah, I just- I just had a bad dream" Mitchie concluded. Caitlyn nodded, and returned her gaze to the laptop perched on her knee. Mitchie tilted her head back on to the chair, letting out a large sigh as she thought back to the dream that had just occurred. It wasn't a bad dream at all; it was one of her and Shane, laughing and joking, like they used to.

Mitchie clenched her eyes shut, desperate to rid herself of his handsome features looking down at her. She just had to forget about him, she knew that was the only way to get over him. But that would be easier said than done, especially given the next sentence that Caitlyn shrieked.

"We're here!" Caitlyn laughed loudly and began to shake in her seat, her foot tapping anxiously on the van floor.

Mitchie said nothing, just took in another deep breath, letting her eyes wander over the landscape of Camp Rock, nostalgia washing over her.

* * *

"Right girls, are you sure you have everything?" Connie asked the girls, searching the van for any lost belongings.

"Yes mum, we're fine" Mitchie laughed slightly as she tossed a bag over her shoulder. Connie moved a little closer to her daughter, lowering her voice to a soft whisper.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" She asked, her had cupping her daughters beautiful face.

"Yes, I will be" Mitchie replied convincingly, although she still had doubts. Her mum backed away, a smile creeping onto her face. "I'll come and help out in the kitchen later" Mitchie called as she began to wander away with Caitlyn by her side.

"No rush dear, have fun" Connie replied, waving enthusiastically. "And remember, be yourself!" She added as an afterthought, watching her daughter turn around with a look of shock and humour on her face.

"Can't believe she just said that to me" Mitchie chuckled, watching Caitlyn smirk.

"She's right though, you better be yourself, even if Mr king of anything and everything is here!" Caitlyn said intensely.

"I will, I'm not planning on ruining another summ-" Mitchie was cut off as she collided with an oncoming camper, a shriek releasing itself as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" A manly, yet familiar voice asked her. Mitchie rubbed her aching head, her eyes a little blurred and hair sprawled across her face. She could vaguely hear an interaction happening between Caitlyn and the mystery man, where had she heard that voice before? She could tell it wasn't Shane, merely down to the fact that Caitlyn was being civil.

Mitchie opened her eyes, and was greeted by a tanned hand thrust into her face, offering her help. She quickly obliged, letting the strong hand pull her upright; Mitchie quickly brushed her long, brunette locks from her eyes and looked up…..

"Eric?" Mitchie yelped her mouth agape.

"Mitchie?" The newly named Eric gasped, his expression similar to Mitchies.

"What are you doing here?" The pair simultaneously questioned, both shaking their heads in a slow stunned action realising it was an obvious question. The pair laughed slightly as they stepped forward and engulfed each other in a hug.

"How are you?" Mitchie asked, her face alight with laughter as the pair parted.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on here?" A sharp voice cut in, the pair turned to see Caitlyn stood there, her arms folded and foot tapping away impatiently.

"Oh, sorry Cait, this is my old friend Eric, we used to go to school together." Eric politely held his hand out to Caitlyn, who shook it immediately, her eyes silently judging him. "I haven't seen you in what? Nearly two years?" Mitchie added turning back to Eric.

He opened his mouth to answer but was once again cut off by Caitlyn.

"Not that I want to interrupt this little reunion but we need to go find our cabin Mitch." Caitlyn said softly.

"Oh right yeah" Mitchie said in realisation. "I'll see you later," Mitchie said warmly to Eric, before recollecting her bags and continuing her journey to the cabins.

Eric turned, watching Mitchie leave; she was even more beautiful now.

* * *

"Wow, that's so weird, bumping into him after all those years." Mitchie muttered a small smile etched upon her features. She turned to Caitlyn, whose gaze was fixed upon her, knowledge in her eyes and a smirk upon her lips.

"What? Why are you looking at me like?" She laughed slightly. "Stop it Cait, you're making me uncomfortable!" Mitchie smiled, playfully hitting her friends arm.

"He could be the guy." Caitlyn said simply, returning her gaze to the path and shifting her bags around.

"What?!" Mitchie nearly shouted, her eyes large.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, you guys obviously have history and you both clearly like each other. He could be the guy, he could help you get over Shane, and who knows you might even find love." Caitlyn told Mitchie, fluttering her eyelids at the last part.

"No, he did used to have a crush on me, but no" Mitchie muttered, right now she just wanted to get settled into Camp.

"Well don't rule it out just yet" Caitlyn smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Hi Deee" All of the Camp Rock members sung, well all except one, Mitchie Torrez.

Mitchie was currently perched on a log, fidgeting slightly as her eyes gazed over the fifty or so campers in front of her. She knew she should be paying attention to Dee and the two girls currently walking up to the microphones, but she couldn't, her mind was elsewhere. One question spinning vigorously around her head.

_Where was Shane? _

He was supposed to be teaching again, she was sure of it. New and unfamiliar voices protruded into Mitchies ears drums but she tried to force them out, she was too busy asking herself that same question as she stretched out her spine looking over every person once more.

Mitchie shook her head, knowing just how ridiculous she was being, only a couple of days ago she was contemplating whether or not she should come to Camp Rock, all because of how she didn't want to see Shane. But now the time was here and now Shane was nowhere insight, now she realised just how much she missed him and just how disappointed she was not to see his face.

Mitchie hung her head, her mind spinning with various thoughts and memories, all involving Shane. Why did he have this effect on her, she still hurt because of him, but he was still the one person she truly wanted to see, besides Caitlyn of course. Mitchies eyes shot up as the crowd cheered and clapped the duo off the stage, as they died down, she couldn't help but look once more.

As she suspected, he wasn't there, but her eyes did lock on to those of Erics, his eyes were a tender blue, he smiled at her warmly, nervously? He broke the gaze shyly, looking down at his feet. Mitchie smiled to herself as, for the first time, she began to take in to consideration Caitlyn's words.

* * *

A/n: Ok so there we are, you have been introduced with Mr Eric, Aka the other guy. How you liking him? And I am taking in to consideration all of your thoughts on how you want this story to end. Sorry for the lack of Shane so far, but I don't want to rush it. He shall definitly make an appearance soon, I hate him not being in it :).

Ooh I Almost forgot, here are the virtual cookies for my lovely, amazing reviewers.................()  
Hmm, well that doesn't really look like a cookie, but, hey use you imagination :).


	3. Chapter 3

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 3: Moving on. _

Mitchie sat cross legged on her bed, her hands grazing over one an other as she tried to figure out all of the emotions that were bubbling up inside of her, each one wanting to make an appearance.

"You alright?" Caitlyn asked nonchalantly as she entered the room, her hair wrapped up neatly in a towel. Mitchie said nothing, just continued to mull over everything that had happened today, her hands continuing to fidget. "Mitch?" Caitlyn called, stepping in front of her best friend whose head was bowed, there was no reply. "Mitchie?" Mitchies head shot up, her hands suddenly stopped moving and the question that she had been asking herself all day finally burst out of her.

"Where was Shane?"

Caitlyn's eyes widened at the boldness and strength in Mitchies voice, but they quickly softened, knowing all to well what her friend was going through.

"I don't know Mitch, maybe he's not coming." Caitlyn offered as she unwrapped the towel from her head, letting her wet hair bundle down her shoulders.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know." Caitlyn whispered as she perched next to her tearful friend, wrapping one arm comfortingly around her slouched shoulders.

"Do you think its 'cause he doesn't want to see me?" Mitchie asked, unable to stop the self-conscious, paranoid comments from spilling out.

"No, no, he probably does want to see you!" Caitlyn said instantly. Mitchie looked up at her, her face heartbreakingly sad.

"Then why did he stop talking to me? There must be a reason why he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Mitchie mumbled, her voice cracking as the burning sensation of tears scorched her throat.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I really don't know." Caitlyn said once more, wanting nothing more than to think of a good reason that would put a smile back on Mitchies face, but she couldn't, and she doubted there was one.

Mitchie leant on Caitlyn's shoulder, letting a few tears roll down her cheeks. Why did Shane do this to her? She hadn't done anything to him, had she?

There were so many unanswered questions coursing through Mitchies mind, she wondered if she would ever get an answer for them. But most of all she wondered if shewould ever see Shane Gray again, excluding his telelvision appearances.

Mitchie was abruptly ripped out from her little world of self-pity as a loud knock bought her crashing down into reality. Caitlyn untangled herself from Mitchie's shoulder, giving her a sympathetic and understanding smile as she walked over to the cabin door.

"Hi, is Mitchie there?" Mitchie gasped slightly as she heard Eric's voice float politely into the cabin, she quickly wiped away the remaining droplets of morose from her face before Caitlyn wandered back into view, a large smile now at home on her face.

"Mitchie you have a guest" She said through her smile, stepping side wards to reveal a tense looking Eric.

"Hi" Mitchie greeted as she lifted herself off of her bed.

"Erm- do you want to go for a walk?" Eric offered, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I- erm- I" Mitchie stammered, not sure of what to do, her eyes darted towards Caitlyn, who was nodding furiously. "Sure."

* * *

"So, I never knew you could sing." Mitchie stated, as the pair wandered into the darkness, keeping as close to the path as possible.

"Yeah, well, I sung in private but I was too nervous to sing in front of people so my mum sent me here. Told me it was stupid to waste a talent" He smiled, staring down at Mitchie, his green eyes glistening as the light hit them.

"I can't wait to hear you" Mitchie said, causing Eric's face to spilt into a smile, she laughed quietly to herself, she had missed that smile.

"You seem sad Mitch" Eric remarked, slipping his hands into his pockets as his long legs carried him along the jagged path.

"No, I'm fine" Mitchie lied, gaining a side wards glance from Eric that said _yeah right_. "It's just -I guess I get a little homesick in the first couple of days, it's weird transaction" Mitchie laughed, ignoring the guilt of lying to an old friend.

"Doesn't you're mum work here though?" Eric asked, a chuckle accompanying his words.

"I said homesick, not mumsick." Mitchie joked after a moment's hesitation.

"Ar, of course you did" Eric joined in the laughter, enjoying the sound of Mitchies.

"You're beautiful," Eric added once the laughter had died down, causing Mitchie's to cease completely.

"What? That was random" Mitchie said, her hand reaching up to her face self-consciously, she never had been one to take compliments well.

"I mean it" Eric said, his tone serious as he reached up to grab Mitchies hand, encasing it within his own. "You know I always had a crush on you don't you?" Eric asked, his eyes staring intensely into Mitchies as he took a step closer.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed" Mitchie whispered, trying to remain calm, she could feel the temperature rising in her head, her heart beating faster and louder than ever before, excluding one occasion.

"Well, seeing you again, has just bought those feelings back up, and then some" He said nervously, bringing his other hand up to brush a hair away from Mitchies face.

"Erm- I- I don't know what to say" Mitchie murmured, dropping her eyes to the floor, she could tell her cheeks were now a fierce red.

"Say you'll be my girlfriend" Eric requested boldly, but the look that suddenly appeared on his face told Mitchie that he immediately regretted his forwardness.

"Eric, I like you, I really do, but I haven't seen you in two years, I just want to get to know you again" Mitchie said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but a smile appeared slowly upon his face.

"And then you'll consider it?" Eric asked. Mitchie clenched her teeth slightly, thinking of the right words.

_I'm in love with a famous Rockstar, whose broken my heart without even knowing it........so, no._

Didn't seem like the right way to deal with the situation, but then Mitchie remembered her promise to Caitlyn, her promise to move on, her promise to find someone new.

"I don't see why not" Mitchie stated, although still unsure.

"Great" Eric beamed, running his hands through his short blonde hair, and grabbing Mitchies hand. "Let's get you home, it's freezing" Mitchie smiled, uncertain of her decision but followed his lead none-the-less.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Caitlyn yelped the second Mitchie got through the door.

"Fine" Mitchie stated, wandering over to her draws to retrieve her pyjamas.

"Just fine? Did anything happen?" Caitlyn asked, jumping on to Mitchies bed and sitting on her knees anxiously. Mitchie stayed silent. "Oh come on Mitch!" Caitlyn demanded a she watched her friend search through her clothes.

"Fine, he asked me out." Mitchie said casually as she headed to the bathroom. Caitlyn pounced into action, blocking Mitchies path.

"What did you say?" She asked excitedly.

"I said I wanted to get to know him again first, but that I'd consider of it" Mitchie looked down before adding. "We're meeting for breakfast tomorrow"

"What? Oh my god" Caitlyn gasped. "I'm so happy for you Mitch" Caitlyn said, hugging Mitchie tightly.

"Yeah me to" Mitchie sighed, returning the hug, before pulling away and walking into the bathroom, clutching her pyjamas. Caitlyn watched her friend leave, truly happy that she had found someone new, but still downhearted that she, herself, hadn't.

* * *

A/n: Okey Dokey, theres chapter three for you. I hope you liked it, I promise Shane will be in the next chapter, it's killing me that I haven't written anything about him yet.

Oh and a HUGE thanks to the people who reviewed my story, put an alert on my story or of course favourited me and/or my story. You guys are awesome!!!!!

One last thing, I'm writing this story chapter by chapter which means I don't have a set idea on whats going to happen, so if you want to see anything specific let me know and I'll try and put it in. Thanks again, and if you could review, that would be beyond amazing.

Oh, one last thing (yes I know i've said that twice now) thanks to Riley-the-Sadist848 for correcting my mistake. Nope I didn't know so thanks for the heads up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. x


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/n: _**Oh my gosh! Major, huge, giant mistake last night!!! I'm so sorry. I can not believe I did that!!!! I uploaded that chapter right before I went upstairs to watch tv and just chill before I went to sleep, so I didn't come back down to check on it. So I turn my computer on this morning, and realise, thanks to your reviews that I've posted chapter three twice!!!!! That is class A stupidity!! So heres a huge, huge, huge apology for you, and here is the real chapter 4...I think :) x

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 4: Revelations, relationships and reunions. _

_A/n: This is set one week after the last chapter. _

"Mitchie" Eric began, his eyes raising from the notebook he had been writing in.

"Yeah?" Mitchie replied, looking down from her place on the bed at her friend who was lying upon the floor, biting the top of his pen nervously.

"Erm- do we have dance tomorrow?" Eric declared, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes looking slightly disappointed. Mitchie stared at him, her head tilted in amusement and confusion.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me?" She laughed, shifting her crossed legs so they were tucked underneath her comfortably.

"No, it wasn't" Eric murmured, returning his gaze to his notebook.

"What did you want to ask me?" Mitchie said warily as she untangled her legs and swung them over the end of her bed, sliding forward to get a better look at her friend, who was clearly having a dilemma.

"Ok, ok, just do it" Eric whispered to himself as he rose from his spot, turning sharply so he was facing Mitchie. He took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to speak, words seemingly failing him.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked, her large brown orbs staring up at him.

"Ergh, I just don't want to get rejected again!" Eric muttered, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What? Oh-" Mitchies mouth opened a little as realisation dawned on her.

"Oh, what the hell. Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" Eric blurted out as his eyes gazed intensely into Mitchies.

Mitchie was numb, her body refusing to move, words refusing to form and her mind refusing to think. She had rejected him once, could she do it again? How did she really feel about him? Mitchie thought back to a conversation she had recently had with Caitlyn, a conversation that had stayed fresh in her mind for so many reasons.

"_How's things with Mr Eric then?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk sliding across her face. Mitchie said nothing, just sat quietly, pushing her fork carelessly through her remaining eggs. "Mitch?" Mitchie's head snapped up, a dazed and sad look upon her face. _

"_You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Caitlyn asked, griping Mitchie's tanned hand within her own. _

"_I can't help it" Mitchie stuttered almost inaudibly. "I like Eric, but he's- he's not Shane" Mitchie choked out, clenching her fist as a way of stopping the persistent tears. _

"_Mitch, you have to get over him" Caitlyn snapped, a little louder than usual. Luckily the eating hall had cleared out, only a few other campers remained. Mitchie opened her mouth to speak, a determined look in her eyes, but she was cut off. "Don't you dare say you can't, because you can, and you have to!" Caitlyn snapped, pulling her hand away from Mitchies. _

"_Cait, stop, I get it, you've told me a thousand times!" Mitchie said quietly, rolling her eyes, not expecting the outburst that was to follow. _

"_But that's just it you don't get it" Caitlyn near yelled as she stood up, her hands grasping the edges of the table as she stared down at Mitchie. "He left you, forgot about you! Why can't you see that?" Caitlyn spat, tears beginning to from in her eyes. "You can't just go through your life thinking about some Rock star who broke your heart! It's been a week and he's still not here! Just face it, he's not coming! And _I'm_ never going to see him again!" _

"_Caity" Mitchie said softly, her hand instinctively hovering in front of her mouth, as she understood the reasoning behind Caitlyn's speech. _

"_I mean, you're- you're never going to see him again." Caitlyn added, disheartened. "I- I have to go" Caitlyn stated before running out of the hall, leaving behind a shocked Mitchie, calling her best friends name. _

"Mitch, you haven't said anything in a really long time" Eric's voice entered into Mitchies mind, his voice tinted with slight amusement.

"Oh, erm, yeah sure" Mitchie stated, her voice quavering with uncertainty.

"What, oh! Really?" Eric gasped, his emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.

_Really? _

"Yeah, yes" Mitchie said, the words spilling out of her uncontrollably.

"Woah!" Eric stated as he reached his hand out to Mitchie who looked at it warily before clasping it with her own. Eric smiled as he pulled Mitchie off of the bed so they were inches apart. "You're amazing!" Eric whispered as he leaned towards Mitchie, lips pursed.

"You to" Mitchie replied before carefully avoiding his lips and engulfing him in a hug.

* * *

It had been exactly four days since Mitchie and Eric had become a couple. It had been exactly four and a half days since Mitchie and Caitlyn had had their heated conversation and however much Mitchie tried she could not get her friend to confide in her, but if Mitchie Torres was anything, she was persistent.

"I know you miss Nate Caitlyn, please just talk to me about it" Mitchie pleaded as she towered over her best friend who was laying casually on her bed.

"Look, Mitch, I appreciate you're trying to help me, but I'm fine really. Like I've said a thousand times before it was just a slip of the tongue." Caitlyn replied with a smile upon her face and a wall built up around her.

"Caitlyn, please." Mitchie begged, kneeling on the floor in front of Caitlyn's gaze.

"Hey, have you kissed Mr lover boy yet?" Caitlyn queried rolling onto her back.

"Erm- No, I just, I'm not ready yet" Mitchie mumbled. "Don't change the subject" Mitchie shouted, laughter in her tone. But it quickly disappeared. "You're hurting, please just let it-" A loud knock interrupted her sentence.

"God! Can't a girl finish a sentence around here!" Mitchie snapped as she leapt up from her spot, exasperated. "It's Eric, he want's to go for a walk, but don't worry, I'll send him away" Mitchie said, turning to her best friend. "We're not done here!" Mitchie said with a small, concerned smile on her face, she hated Caitlyn being upset, it was worse when she lied about it.

"Sorry I can't-" Mitchie started as she swung the cabin door open, but the sight that greeted her stopped her words from coming out. Stopped her heart from beating. Stopped her lungs from breathing. Stopped the world from turning. Mitchie stared up, her eyes welling up at the person in front of her.

"Mitchie, I missed you!" Shane gasped as he swept Mitchie up in his arms. Mitchie stood there, as the strong, familiar arms wrapped lovingly around her body, Mitchie's body stayed frozen, her arms swinging by her sides, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shane" The name fell from her lips, the name that felt so comfotable rolling from her tongue. She felt his face fit into her shoulder as he held her closer and she finally lifted her arms and wrapped them around his torso. The pair stayed wrapped in each other's embraces for what seemed like minutes, but could have been seconds, Mitchie wasn't quite sure. Her mind was spinning, her heart racing with every touch.

"I missed you" Shane repeated as the pair pulled apart, his hands still upon Mitchies hips as she struggled to find any words. "Mitchie?" His voice was sad, pleading. "Please talk to me" He said, but she couldn't, she physically couldn't.

"Erm- hello?" Mitchie looked away from Shane's intoxicating eyes to see Eric, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Eric, hi" Mitchie said, turning away from Shane, and walking slowly over to Eric. Shane watched her every step, his hair, which was significantly shorter now, blowing wildly in the breeze.

"Shane" Mitchie whispered, trying to compose herself as Eric grasped her hand, an act that didn't go unnoticed to Shane, who was staring intently at the two, eyes showing confusion and denial. "This is my boyfriend, Eric" Mitchie murmured, her voice cracking as she looked down to the floor, wiping away the falling tears.

"Oh" Was the only thing Shane uttered, suddenly feeling as if all of the air had been violently knocked out of him, as he stared at the love of his life hand in hand with her boyfriend.

_My boyfriend _the words repeated themselves in Shane's mind as he felt his heart shatter and the world collapse around him.

* * *

A/n: Chapter four for you there my lovely readers. Shane's here yeah!!!!! Major Shane in the next chapter my dears, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so let me know if you liked it.....you know how you can, press that review button baby!! :) x

Thanks to all of you amazing, fabulous and just plain awesome people who reviewed my story, favourtied my story or story alerted my story. YOU ARE IMMENSLY BRILLIANT!! This chapter, hell, the whole story is for YOU. x


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Howdy! If you're reading this that means I've uploaded the right chapter woop woop! I know you are probably tierd of hearing this but I just quickly want to say Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, favourited myself or my story or put a story alert on my story, it's just amazing. And I've heard that there was some problems with people not being able to review my last chapter so a Ginormous thankyou to the few people who took the effort to PM and tell me what they thought of the chapter, that was an awesome and very much appreciated surprise.

* * *

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 5: Caitlyn. _

Mitchie Torres stood, frozen. Her heart beating so fast she was certain it would soon burst through her chest. Her breaths were small, sharp and frequent as she replayed the last few minutes in her head. He had come back, he had come back to her, telling her he missed her and wrapping his arms around her. God, she had missed how well his arms fitted. The touch-sending chills down her body and numbing her fingertips. But Eric had come, Eric her boyfriend. The words blurted out of her, before she had time to think.

And now, now he was standing in front of her, denial in his eyes as he studied the pair, hands entwined. He began to speak, but all Mitchie could hear was the screaming inside of her head. Then, he was fidgeting, his hands through his hair, before walking down the steps, his shoulders slumped.

"What was that about?" Eric asked, a small smile on his face, but anger in his tone.

"N-nothing" Mitchie stammered, pretending to rearrange her fringe as she begged the tears to disappear.

"It didn't look like nothing" Eric said, staring in front of him as the pair stayed side by side. "Who was he Mitch?" He asked, a small quaver in his tone. Mitchie turned to him, his eyes were sad and disheartened, and she couldn't help but let her heart drop as guilt washed over her.

"He's just an old friend" Mitchie told him confidently as she bought her hand up to his cheek, their eyes met as a diminutive smile crept onto Eric's features.

"Good" Eric whispered in a husky tone as he snaked his hands around Mitchies small waste, wrenching her closer. Although uncertain Mitchie inched forward, after all he was her boyfriend, there was nothing strange about kissing your boyfriend. The pair were seconds, centimetres from impact, the anticipation bubbling inside of Eric whilst something clicked in Mitchies mind.

"Oh my god, was that Caitlyn?" Mitchie cried as she pulled away from Eric abruptly. Eric sighed, making no effort to hide his frustration.

"Was what Caitlyn?" He asked in a manner that showed he had no interest in the subject.

"That person that walked past us, a couple of minutes ago?" Mitchie questioned, panic coursing through her as she recalled the blur of colour that had brushed past her, who until now had seemed insignificant.

"Yeah. What's the big deal, she's going to get some breakfast." Eric groaned. "Besides I'm not done with you yet?" Eric added, a seductive smirk upon his lips.

"I'm sorry, another time maybe" Mitchie whispered, her eyes studying the path for any sign of her friend. "I have to tell her." Mitchie whispered as she shook Eric's hands off of her and began to run down the path.

"Tell her what?" Eric yelled exasperated, biting his lip to refrain his anger.

Mitchie ignored Eric's shouts as she continued to run down the path, her eyes desperately searching for Caitlyn. She had to tell her that Nate was here, Nate was here and was probably in the eating hall right now. As much as Caitlyn tried to hide it, tried to deny it, Mitchie knew just how much she cared for him, how much she missed him and how much she hated him for leaving her.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie screeched as she saw a small figure, with red checked jeans and a dark blue top. It had to be Caitlyn. The person was four, maybe five metres away from the entrance. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie yelped again. "Damn it" Mitchie cursed under her breath as she noticed Caitlyn's Ipod, Mitchie pushed her legs further, defying the large pain ripping through her side.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie spluttered as she stumbled forward, gripping onto her friend for support, a friend whose hand was already on the door handle.

"Mitchie, oh my gosh" Caitlyn gasped as she turned to her doubled over friend, clutching her side. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked, pulling her earphones from her ears and kneeling next to a wheezing Mitchie.

"Nate" Was the only coherent word that managed to leave Mitchies mouth as she gasped for breath. Caitlyn shot up, anger in her eyes.

"I don't want to hear this anymore!" Caitlyn cried as she wrenched open the door and stormed in, leaving behind a crumpled Mitchie, telling her to wait, through sharp breaths.

"Caitlyn" Caitlyn looked up from trying to turn off her Ipod, looking for the person who had uttered her name in such surprised and loving tone.

"Yes?" Caitlyn said, a false smile upon her face. But the smile fell as her eyes attached upon Nate's face.

"Caity, it's good to see you!" Nate smiled as he egded forward, arms open and ready for an embrace. Caitlyn just stared in front of her, the uncontrollable anger that she had felt towards Nate preparing to spill out. She studied him, a smile etched upon his face as he leaned closer. Did he really think they were just going to be fine? Did he really think he would just get away with it? Well Caitlyn would make sure that he didn't.

"Do not call be Caity" Caitlyn growled through clenched teeth as his arms immediately reclined. "How dare you just try and hug me and pretend like nothing has happened!" Caitlyn snapped, poking Nate hard in the chest.

"I know Cait- Caitlyn" He corrected himself after receiving a diabolical glare from Caitlyn. "I was a jerk, and I get that your mad and I'm sorry"

Caitlyn let a small sadistic smile glide across her furious face.

"Well I don't accept your apology!" She spat, causing Nate to retreat a couple of steps. "As far as I'm concerned you're just a spoilt, over paid POPstar who thinks he's better than everyone else and doesn't care who he hurts or who he steps on to get what he wants. You treat your friends like crap and think you can get away with it because you're the great Nate Black. Well trust me Mister, you're not so great, I'm just glad I don't have to put up with your stupid self-righteous and self-loving behaviour anymore!"

Nate winced, looking as though Caitlyn's speech had physically hurt him. Which it had. Caitlyn took a deep breath as she stared at Nate, daring him to make one wrong move, but secretly begging him to try.

"Goodbye Nate, stay out of my way as long as you're here" Caitlyn demanded as she spun around, smashing her shoulder into Mitchies accidentally and walking, confidently, out of the mess hall, head held high. Leaving Nate, head drooped in shame as he was left dumbfounded and stunned at what had just happened

"Cait, are you ok?" Mitchie questioned softly as she caught up with Caitlyn.

"Yep, I'm fine" Caitlyn replied, as she continued to storm away from the hall, and away from Nate.

"Well, that's a lie" Mitchie said softly, not wanting to anger her friend anymore, 'cause quite frankly Caitlyn was terrifying when mad.

"No, it's not" Caitlyn snapped. "I'm better off without him in my life" Caitlyn said confidently as she continued to walk faster than any person should.

"Ok, enough is enough!" Mitchie ordered as she leapt in front of Caitlyn, her hands held tightly on her shoulders, preventing her from moving. "You're upset and your angry, and I understand exactly what you are going through! But you need to stop lying to yourself, and me" Mitchie yelped. Caitlyn opened her mouth to answer, but her eyes rested on something just over Mitchies shoulder.

"I think someone's here to see you" She muttered through a sorrowful smile.

"What?" Mitchie uttered as she let her hands fall from Caitlyn's shoulders and followed her gaze. "Shane" She gasped, her voice raising a little higher than usual. He was stood there, his eyes questioning, hands slipped tightly into his familiar black skinny jeans. They just stood, staring at each other for a few seconds, eyes locked in an intense battle, before Mitchie snapped back to reality, turning around to Caitlyn. But she was gone, her small figure disappearing into the distance. "Damn it!" Mitchie cursed again as she span back to Shane who was considerably closer than before.

"Can we go for a walk? I think we need to talk?" Shane asked, his voice deep, gentle…..scared? He reached up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "If you don't want to, we don't have to." He laughed tensely after a long draw out silence.

"No, I'd love to."

* * *

A/n: Oooh, little bit of Naitlyn drama for you there. Smitchie drama next chapter :) So let me know what you think of this chappy by pressing that little button, you know the one that says review. Shocker! x Have a great day.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hi there my loyal and fantabulous readers. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed or even read my story. You rock! Ok, so I wanted to put this chapter up a couple of days ago but I'd been having troubles logging in to Fanfic, don't know if you guys were having the same problems, but anyway here we are, chapter 6. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 6: Walking with you. _

"Can we go for a walk? I think we need to talk?" Shane asked, his voice deep, gentle…..scared? He reached up to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "If you don't want to, we don't have to." He laughed tensely after a long draw out silence.

"No, I'd love to." Mitchie stated, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Really? Great!" Shane smiled, his eyes a light with surprise and ecstasy. Mitchie let a small chuckle slip out from her mouth as she and Shane began to walk along the path, side by side.

Minutes had passed, deafening silences filling them all. Shane had attempted to make conversation, but found it a fruitless attempt as Mitchie gave him one word answers.

Mitchie hadn't realised just how difficult this was going to be, the pain she had felt everytime her phone calls went to answer phone had severely increased and was now at home within her chest.

"Do you want to sit?" Shane's voice sliced through the silence, causing Mitchie to jump. Her eyes focused to see Shane in front of her, his hands rummaging through his hair as he perched himself on the end of the pier. Mitchie studied his behaviour for a moment, he was different, and the air of confidence that was usually floating around him had been broken down. She looked around, wind blowing through her straight, brunette hair, her eyes fell on the old canoe that was laying against the bank. _Their canoe_. Old memories crashed into her mind, and she remembered just how much fun they had just being with one another. With that in mind, she slid next to him, removing her shoes and letting her feet dangle in the water. The cold temperatures sending a cold yet invigorating chill up her legs, a chill that gave her confidence.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Mitchie asked almost inaudibly, her eyes fixed on the ripples in the glistening water. She could see Shane staring at her intently, his eyes searching her face, begging her to look at him, but she couldn't. "Why?" She asked again, increasing the pressure of her hands as she clung onto the pier. Shanes eyes fell to his lap as a deep bitter chuckle left his throat.

"I was planning to explain everything to you, give you my reasons and excuses, but they just seem so stupid now" Shane muttered harshly. Mitchies gaze flickered to his face slightly, his head still bowed. "I'm so sorry Mitch. You hate me don't you?" Mitchies head snapped round to face him.

"I could never-" She managed to choke out as his eyes rose up to meet hers, a petite side wards smile forming on his face.

"Really?" Shane asked, his voice soft and pleading, she nodded, returning her gaze to the lake. "It was my record label" Shane blurted out, his eyes now looking upon the lake as well. "I spent a lot of time on the phone to you, texting you, emailing you. And they didn't like it. Said it would end in a relationship and that would alienate three quarters of my audience" Shane whispered, his voice hoarse. "They banned me from talking to you" He laughed again, but there was no joy or happiness in his tone. Mitchie looked up at him, one lone tear, gliding peacefully over her cheek.

"Don't cry Mitch. Not because of a jerk like me" Shane groaned, he hated seeing girls cry, especially stunningly beautiful ones. "I'll leave if you want" He suggested, not wanting to cause her anymore upset.

"No" Mitchie stated immediately, a wide smile appearing on her face. "I forgive you"

"You do?" Shane asked, unbelieving yet hopeful.

"Yep, you are a jerk though" She laughed. It was a laugh that wasn't forced and wasn't masking the uncontrollable morose and anger she was feeling, all becuase he had a reason, a brilliant one, one that meant he still cared for her.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to have go canoeing by myself," He said, joining in with her contagious and intoxicating laughter.

As they recomposed themselves, silence fell upon them, but it wasn't awkward, more comfortable. The pair continued to stare at each other as Shane raised his hand, wiping away the shining persistent tear that still clung to Mitchies cheek. A cheek that suddenly began to glow pink as he made impact. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

"I really did miss you Mitch." Shane stated, looking down at the brunette who was biting her lip.

"I missed you to." Mitchie smiled, fighting against the battle of emotions that were tearing through her body. She closed her eyes slightly, fighting the urges that coursed over her. "Why were you late?" Mitchie asked, her tone sweet, hiding her inner turmoil.

"Oh, tour over run. If you were a fan you would have known that" Shane laughed, poking Mitchie playfully in the stomach.

"Well I would be a fan, but you know, I hate your music" She said with a smirk, Shane gasped, a look of horror and hurt appearing on his face. "Calm down popstar, I'm only joking" Mitchie added, restraining her laughter as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh I'll make you pay for that, just you wait" Shane warned.

"Ooh I'm terrified" Mitchie beamed, her smile dominating her face. She couldn't believe how quickly her anger and rage towards Shane had disappeared, the awkward silences and nervous fidgeting had soon subsided and they were back to normal, two friends, ignoring the differences between themselves and their lifestyles. Mitchie sat there, basking in the sunlight, she was content in Shane's company, glorious and safe. Mitchie jumped slightly as her phone began to ring.

"You're so jumpy…. Like a hamster" Shane pondered as Mitchie hit him playfully on the arm, pulling her phone from her pocket with her other hand.

"Hello" Mitchie said through her laughter, ignoring Shane's attempt to act in pain. "Eric, how are you?" Mitchie said, her laughter defusing. Shane's face dropped along with his heart. He had completely forgotten that Mitchie had a boyfriend, and if Mitchie was honest with herself, so had she.

"Yeah I'm great thanks," Mitchie said cheerily, pushing away the incredible guilt that was surging through her body. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll meet you there in five. Bye." Mitchie hung up the phone, staring at it for a little while as she tried to compose herself mentally.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Shane asked, mentally cursing himself as he realised how pathetic he sounded. Shane Grey didn't beg!

"I can't, he's my boyfriend" Mitchie said as she stood up, slipping her shoes back on and smoothing the wrinkles off her clothes.

"I know he is" Shane said, hiding the disdain from his voice. "Do you even like him?" Mitchies mouth opened slightly, her eyebrows raised.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, it didn't look like it from where I was standing this morning" Shane stated, standing up and placing himself in front of Mitchie.

"And you saw him for what? Four seconds. Who the hell are you to judge?" Mitchie snapped, turning away and beginning to walk away.

"Mitch, I just think there's someone better for you" He muttered softly, as he studied her retreating form. "He's not good enough for you"

"Oh really" Mitchie spat, turning around suddenly. "You don't even know him! He might be 'good enough for me' you just wouldn't know it!" Mitchie yelled, her voice cracking as tears threatened to show, but she held them back. She would not cry in front of Shane Grey again!

"I know he's not good enough for you!" Shane retorted, his face unreadable and fists clenched as power and confidence soared through him.

"And why's that?" Mitchie shouted, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Because no one is." Shane yelled but his features softening, Mitchies hands fell to her sides as her mouth fell open slightly.

"I- I have to go." She whispered, before turning away and walking up the path, her head reeling.

Shane watched her leave, his heart thumping as he mentally cursed himself. He leant down, picking up a small, smooth pebble from the ground. Shane grunted loudly as he used all of his strengh to get the stone to skim across the lake. He collapsed back on the pier, his converse submerging beneath the murky water, but he didn't care. It had taken him a long time to build up the courage to confront Mitchie, to fix their friendship.....and it had taken him mere seconds to destroy it once again.

* * *

A/n: Wollah!! Hope you liked that, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so let me know what you think of it. x


	7. Chapter 7

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 7: Drama, Drama, Drama. _

Mitchie stormed back to her cabin, her feet pounding harshly against the gravel. Her fists were clenched as Shane's words spun around in her mind. What had he meant by that? Had he meant anything by it?

Mitchie groaned as she powered forward, desperate to take refuge in her cabin and lock herself away from the confusion of life and love, but mostly, lock herself away from Shane.

Mitchie continued to picture the sincerity in Shane's eyes as the words fell from his mouth harshly yet lovingly. She brought her hands up to her face as she tried her hardest to push everything away, every thought, every emotion, every_thing_. Mitchie stomped up the steps, bursting through her door and without a seconds waste collapsed onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow and enveloping herself within her duvet.

"Mitch?" Mitchie pulled her head up slowly, letting her eyes glaze across Caitlyn's face. She grunted a response before pushing her face further into her pillow. She never wanted to leave this safe and tranquil sanctuary, it could shied her forever, well for as long as Camp Rock lasted.

"What happened between you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked casually as she scurried over to the mirror, rubbing a small dose of foundation over her red, swollen eyes. "Mitchie?" Caitlyn turned away from the mirror to see the small lump that she knew to be Mitchie beginning to shake. "Mitchie, I can't help if you don't let me know what's happening." A couple of inaudible mumbles were released into a pillow, followed by Mitchie ramming her clenched fist into the bed.

"Michelle Rosemary Torres!" Caitlyn shouted, storming over to the bed, ripping away Mitchies duvet and forcefully rolling her onto her back.

"WHAT?" Mitchie snapped, covering her hands with her face.

"Talk to me-" Caitlyn began but was cut short as the cabin door burst open.

"Surprise!" Mitchie pulled herself upright to catch a glimpse of the intruder, whilst Caitlyn stood, her arms folded over her chest.

"Jason, hi" The words left Caitlyn's mouth cautiously, disdain dripping from them.

"Look guys, I know I'm probably the last guy in the world you want to see right now but-"

"Not the last guy" The girls whispered simultaneously, anger flashing through their eyes.

"Oh great!" Jason said enthusiastically as he reached towards Caitlyn, pulling her into a hug, at first she remained stiff, her stony features remaining in place. But soon, a small smile flickered across her face as she returned the hug, a laugh escaping her lips as they pulled away, Jason beaming.

"Who's next?" He said happily as Mitchie clambered off the bed, walking into Jason's open arms and wrapping her own around him.

"I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you guys." Jason muttered as he pulled away, addressing both girls in a serious and sincere manner. Both girls nodded slowly, the truth was, they hadn't really been angry with Jason for not returning their attempts of communication, and as much as they liked Jason as a friend, they both knew why it hadn't hurt as much.

"It's ok." Mitchie and Caitlyn replied at once, a smile gracing their features.

"Really? Then why are you so angry with Shane and Nate?" Jason asked, his brow furrowed slightly as he studied the girl's features, both of which had now turned cold and emotionless. Jason's mouth transformed into an 'O' shape as realisation struck him. "I see" He whispered. "Your secrets safe with me." Jason stated tapping his nose, his joyful smile returning to its rightful place.

"Thanks Jason" Mitchie whispered through a minute smile, whilst Caitlyn looked up a little shell-shocked. "What secret?" Both Mitchie and Jason looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I know what you're thinking, but no. That's not it" Caitlyn lied.

"Ok then, we believe you" Jason said through a small chuckle. "Anyway I should leave. Great seeing you girlies again" Jason declared hyperactively as he quickly gave them both another hug and left the building.

Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to each other as the echoing sound of a door shutting filled the room, signalling Jason's departures. Both studied each other, both knowing the other had a secret, both wanting to confide in their friend but both finding it too hard. Caitlyn opened her mouth to speak but shut it instantaneously as their was a loud knock on the door, Mitchie exhaled loudly, shaking her head. How many interruptions could one cabin have in three weeks?

"Eric, hi?" Mitchie said in false enthusiasm as she wrenched the door open. The stress of life at Camp Rock was building up and this, she knew, would not help the situation.

"Walk?" Eric chirped, holding out his hand happily.

"Look, I really need to sort some stuff out with Caitlyn" Mitchie said running her hand through her hair.

"No, it's fine, just go" Caitlyn's voice came into earshot, she sounded miserable, no matter how much she tried to disguise it with smiles and laughter Mitchie knew. But it was too late now, Eric had heard all he needed to hear.

"Great!" Eric beamed, grabbing Mitchies hand and pulling her down the path.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked, not really in the mood for surprises, or well, anything.

"It's a surprise."

_Great. _Mitchie thought sarcastically to herself as she bit her lip, restraining the anger and hatred from spewing out onto the wrong person. Her head felt heavy upon her shoulders as she carried around the weight of the world, her mind spinning with events that had cropped up in less than a month.

The person she loved had returned into her life, presenting a passable excuse for leaving it in the first place. But this was of course after she had tried to move on by becoming Eric's girlfriend.

Shane had then of course ruined their renewed friendship in mere minutes by questioning her and Eric's relationship, which she supposed, he was right to do. Then of course there was his revealing statement, which could have meant nothing, but then again, could have meant everything.

This of course was all happening whilst her best friend went through the same torture, yet choosing a different path, a more dangerous path, as she bottled away everything. Refusing to talk to the person, Mitchie knew, she loved.

How could anyone possibly have fun with all that constantly on their minds?

"I said Surprise!" Eric declared as he snapped a finger in front of Mitchies face. "Are you alright?"

_Alright? How could I possibly be alright? _

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mitchie smiled, before looking around at the dock, she had been barely an hour earlier. "Why are we here?" Mitchie said, unable to hide all of the disgust from her voice.

"Look, I found a canoe, I thought we could go out in it." Eric explained, delighted, as he pointed at a canoe resting on the bank. Mitchie replied with a short intake of breath.

She couldn't. She couldn't do it. It was such a simple task to go out in a canoe, but for Mitchie it was the hardest thing in the world. She could not get in that Canoe with Eric. It wouldn't be done.

"Come on let's go" Eric called as he pulled Mitchies hand forward.

"No" She snapped pulling her hand back, her head turning swiftly to a loud rustle coming from behind her.

"What, why not?" Her attention was quickly drawn back to Eric's confused and hurt face.

"I'm scared of water" Mitchie blurted out before she could think.

"Aw, Mitch, you'll be safe with me" Eric said heroically as he tugged on her hand again.

"I said no." Mitchie said a little more forcefully than she meant to. "I'm sorry Eric, but I can't" Mitchie whispered, kissing him swiftly on the cheek before running back up the path, for a second time that day.

* * *

A/n: There we have it. Chapter seven. I hope you liked it :)

_Stop reading now if you don't wish to read another one of my 'thankyou very much' paragraphs._  
Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou. Seriously, It's such an amazing feeling to go and check my emails to see loads of Fanfic Emails telling me that people have reviewed my story, Favourited or put an alert on my story. It's so brilliant! I have so much fun reading all your reviews, I just sit here smiling to myself like a complete idiot. :) So thanks.

Oh and funniest review award goes to none other than.......*drum roll* ........Alyssa4Music4Life! Your review really did make me chuckle :D


	8. Chapter 8

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 8: In Your arms. _

Caitlyn Gellar was perched on her bed, her hands gliding over her computer as she attempted to produce some sort of music, but nothing sounded right, her head was congested with pointless and rather depressing thoughts and images.

Camp Rock she had always thought was a blessing, a brilliant way to get experience for when she became a famous producer, a fantastic way to make friends and to meet new people and an amazing way to be free of her parents for a couple of months.

But this year it was different, her heart and head were elsewhere, she tried to concentrate but found it too hard, especially if _he _was anywhere near her. Instead of making friends she seemed to be pushing her old ones away. She had always found it difficult to trust people, it had always seemed easier to bottle everything away until it left, but these feelings weren't leaving, the hatred, the fury, the betrayal and devotion. And as for escaping from her parents, she'd give anything right now to be with her mother, who would tell her everything was going to be ok and no boy was good enough for her anyway.

Caitlyn looked up from her laptop as Mitchie stumbled through the door, her eyes glazed over.

"Back so soon?" Caitlyn muttered as Mitchie turned to her.

"Yeah, well, you know" Mitchie replied, Caitlyn shook her head as she tried to decipher what that meant. "He wanted me to go canoeing" Mitchie said quietly as she sat on her bed, crossing her legs beneath her.

"So?" After a short, sorrowful look from Mitchie, Caitlyn's eyes widened slightly. "Oh"

"Yeah" Mitchie muttered, looking down at her hands.

"I thought you were over him" Caitlyn sighed, shutting her laptop and mirroring her friends position. Mitchie said nothing, but shrugged her shoulders.

"He had a good reason for ignoring me" Mitchie replied after a drawn out silence.

"There is no good reason for ignoring someone" Caitlyn said sharply, completely appaled by such a comment.

"There is, and he has one" Mitchie said suddenly. "And so does Nate" She added, avoiding Caitlyn's eyes. "You would no that if you bothered to speak to him." Mitchie murmured as she studied her carpet, which was remarkably disgusting now she looked at it.

"I don't want to speak to him, I have no reason to speak to him!" Caitlyn snapped, tucking her lose curls behind her ear in one vicious sweep.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, raising her eyebrows, Caitlyn looked at her friend in disgust as she stayed silent. "God Caitlyn, stop closing yourself off! Why do you keep doing that? You keep lying to me, and you're not doing yourself any favours. You always think you can hide behind your sarcastic comments and your 'I don't care about anything' attitude! What is it? Are you scared of getting hurt or something?" Mitchie shouted.

"Yes" Was Caitlyn's small and honest answer, Mitchies mouth dropped as she realised what her friend had said.

"Cait" Mitchie gasped softly as she slid off of her bed, wandering over to her friend, but before she could reach her, she was gone, bounding athletically off of the bed, and out of the cabin. "Caitlyn!" Mitchie shouted before running after her.

Mitchie followed the small colourful blur through the campus, calling her name, her heart beating faster with every leap.

"Mitchie, hi!" Mitchie turned her head, smiling politely at a waving Ella who was perched next to Jason, who was staring lovingly at her.

_They would make a cute couple. _Mitchie thought to herself before cursing her short attention span and sprinting faster.

"Where is she?" Mitchie muttered to herself, as she stopped abruptly, turning in a circle.

"Where's who?" Mitchie shuddered a little as the deep, sensuous voice hit her eardrum, she turned to see Shane standing in front of her.

"C-Caitlyn, have you seen her" Mitchie stuttered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nope" Shane replied, stepping a little closer, his famous and ridiculously tight and attractive white jeans upon his legs.

"Crap" Mitchie cursed as she continued to look around.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier" Mitchie stopped searching, her eyes locking on to Shanes intoxicating orbs.

"You are?" She whispered her breathing still irregular as she brushed the windswept hair from her face. "Which part?" Mitchie pressed.

"The part when I questioned your relationship, I'm sorry, that was out of place" Shane muttered, scuffing his converse on the ground slightly. "But, I'm not sorry for what I said after" He said confidently, looking up and staring her directly in the eye.

Mitchies breath caught in her throat and she had a feeling things were going to get a lot more complicated.

"What?" Mitchie managed to ask, her voice hesitant.

"There really is no one good enough for you Mitchie" He said, his voice smooth and hypnotic.

"Shane-" Mitchie started but couldn't find the right words.

"And Eric's not even close." Shane whispered, causing Mitchie's gentle eyes to transform into ones possessing anger and fury.

"What and I suppose you are?" Mitchie snapped her tone harsh, why was he intent on insulting someone he had never met?

"No, and I never will be" Shane replied, shocking Mitchie. "I just, I want you to be happy." Mitchie stepped closer, her heart beating feverishly against her chest. Shane lifted his hand gently to her cheek, caressing her smooth skin.

Mitchie inhaled at the contact, her temperature rising considerably. How did Shane have such an effect on her? She asked herself this, but knew the answer. It was obvious.

Mitchie slid herself even closer, bringing her own hand to his waist subconsciously. She had no control over her body anymore, everything seemed to have slowed down, or just stopped completely. Mitchie didn't care at that moment, all she knew was that Shane Grey was in front of her, his hand still upon her cheek, her hand resting on his waist, both of their lips moving forward, until they met in a gentle and quick touch.

Shane pulled away, their faces still close, neither one daring to move, daring to speak. Neither wanted to break the enchanting and wondrous hold that was flowing over them. Shane's eyes flickered from Mitchies eyes, to her lips, then up again, his other hand now upon the small of her back.

Mitchie knew she should have stopped it there and then, but she couldn't, his smell, his taste, his aura, everything about him was just so perfect and indescribable. Shane leant down once more, their lips meeting for a second time, this time, Mitchie parted her lips allowing the kiss to deepen. Mitchie had never felt anything like it, the small explosion of excitement in her body made her want to quicken the kiss, give in to her desires, but she didn't, everything was too perfect, too gentle and tender.

A small droplet of cold liquid hit her face as the dark clouds above began to protest the betrayal, but she didn't pull away and she didn't care that icy beads of water were violently attacking her body.

Shane's feelings mirrored Mitchies exactly as he continued to let his lips slide gently over Mitchies and he couldn't help but want it to last forever. Hence why he didn't stop when he felt his clothes stick to his body, the wet rain seeping through every inch of his clothing.

After seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours, the pair pulled apart. Both wrapped in each other's embrace and gasping for air. Shane knew he should apologise, after all, she had a boyfriend, but he couldn't bring himself to. How could he apologise for the best moment of his life, the best decision he had ever made. Neither moved as time flew by, hair sticking to their faces, and cold chills being sent up their soaking bodies.

Mitchie's large eyes looked up at Shane, guilt and tears swimming through them. Shane bit his lips as he gazed upon her, his thumb gently brushing against her cheekbone. Her head drooped, as she placed a little more pressure upon his waist, she didn't want to let go, but she knew she had to.

Shane watched as Mitchie remained still, her breathing irregular, her hands trembling and her eyes upon the wet floor. He knew what was about to happen and he would have given anything in the world to stop it.

"That shouldn't have happened" Mitchies small voice murmured, a few tears escaping her eyes. She felt Shane's hand gently lift her face upwards, their eyes meeting, his eyes were unreadable as a thousand emotions flashed through them at once.

"I know" Shane replied, clenching his jaw tightly "Lets, just forget it happened" Shane whispered, his heart breaking with every word. Mitchie nodded as she pursed her lips, begging the tears to disappear, this would have been easier if they weren't still entwined, his lips so close, close enough to touch, to kiss.

A sharp clash of thunder echoed through the campus, causing the pair to jump and spilt apart. Dark clouds had rolled over the entire length of the view, another explosion of thunder falling upon their ears.

"We should get in," Shane said suddenly, looking at Mitchie, who shook her head abruptly.

"I need to find Caitlyn" She whispered, wincing slightly, as the camp was lit up by a blinding flash of lightening.

"It's dinner time, she'll probably be in the mess hall" Shane stated, looking at his watch, but Mitchie was still a little unsure, she knew Caitlyn too well, and knew she always ran away from problems. "Mitch, it's too dangerous out here, it's nearly dark and there's a storm.

"There is absolutely no way I am letting you stay out here." Shane said forcefully.

"Ok" Mitchie whispered defeated, as she turned to walk up to the mess hall.

Shane walked by her side, wanting nothing more than to reach out and grab her hand, but he knew he shouldn't, it would just make the situation worse. He pressed his hand firmly against his leg, his heart telling him to entwine his fingers around hers. But he didn't and little did he know, Mitchie's heart was telling her to do the exact same thing.

* * *

A/n: WOLLAH! Chapter 8. So i've already written the next chapter........it's a long one, so when I update is down to how many reviews I'm given. As much as I want you to review it's not completly vital, it will get updated whatever so don't feel under too much pressure.

And just so you know, no words can describe the complelete and utter awesomeness of you guys that are reading my story, reviewing, alerting, favouriting. Ect ect. I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much.

Most appreciated review goes to........*Drum Roll*........_kolirox_Your review was amazing, it's the type of review i'm used to giving not getting, so thanks. And sorry for making you cry! :)

Oh my god, a few final Jonas Brothers related comments. I got my tickets to their concert! woop woop! Wembly (London) on the 15th June. Yeah baby!

Oh and, I don't know if any of you have seen the Jo Bro's film yet, if so is it any good? I'm dying to see it but I have to wait until it come's to the UK! BOOO!

Ok i'm finished now, if you stayed with me this long then you are very patient and you are simply amazing!! Go you! Right i'll stop now :) x


	9. Chapter 9

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 9: The dangers of Camp Rock. _

Mitchie ran that last couple of steps into the mess hall; the rain becoming unbearable as it collided against her skin. The night was falling, and darkness was gaining a strong hold upon the landscape of Camp Rock. Shane was a couple of inches behind Mitchie, contemplating what was to happen in their future, would she return to Eric, or would she break up with him? Would she run into Shanes open arms and answer every one of his prayers? Shane winced slightly as the icy droplets crashed against his face and he hoped that Mitchie would would make the right desicion, but most of all he hoped she would find happiness.

Shane watched Mitchie crash through the doors, a smile etched on to his face, hiding the heartbreak within. Shane was bombarded with a couple of the female campers, most of which still hadn't accepted that there was a famous star in their presence.

Mitchie clambered through the small crowd that encircled Shane and ran over to Brown who was stood at the front of the hall, a list in his hand and his finger moving over the students as he mumbled numbers under his breath.

"Sir, is Caitlyn in here?" Mitchie blurted out, gaining Brown's attention immediately. Her eyes skimming over the crowd as she awaited his answer.

"Funny you should say that." Brown said, studying his list. "She's one of the few students I'm missing. But don't worry, she'll probably still be in her cabin, that's where the other students are." Brown said cheerily, trying to lighten the mood as he gave Mitchie a beaming smile before wandering over to a group of beatboxing students.

"Yeah, I suppose" Mitchie said, quietly to herself but she was still unsure. She turned around abruptly as a cold and rather strong gust of wind crashed against her back. She could see Nate stumbling into the hall, drenched from head to foot, he to seemed to be looking for someone and Mitchie had a feeling she knew who.

"Mitchie" Nate exclaimed, running over to her, his feet slipping across the wet floor. "Is Caitlyn in here?" Nate asked, his eyes gazing over the rest of the campers, just as Mitchies had moments before.

"No, she's not. But she's probably in the Cabin, well that's what Brown said." Mitchie replied, trying to disguise the doubt and discomfort she was feeling but she didn't notice the glint of horror flitter over Nates features.

"No, she isn't" Nate muttered wiping the rain from his face. His voice dropped to almost an inaudible volume. "I've just come from there." Nate whispered, the words causing him to wince, relaying his findings outloud making him comprehend just how real this situation was.

"What?" Mitchie's eyes widened as she realised her friend was still out in the storm. She gripped onto a nearby table as the worst possible scenario flickered across her mind.

Nate nodded slowly as he tried to decipher what was happening. If she wasn't in the cabin or the mess hall where was she? It was a Saturday, meaning no classes, meaning no classrooms were open, meaning she had to be outside. Nate was certain that that very second of realisation his heart stopped beating.

"Oh no" Nate and Mitchie were drawn out of their morbid thoughts by a sarcastic gasp. They turned their heads simultaneously their eyes laying upon the one, the only, Tess Tyler, who had her hand covering her mouth in mock fear. "What's so dangerous about a storm?" Tess proclaimed laughing, a chorus of laughter coming from the two younger girls behind her. Tess's new followers. Tess stalked around the pair, both Nate and Mitchie's eyes follwing her and both possessing looks of loathing and disgust. "Is someone going to get hurt by the big bad rain!" She giggled, pushing her glossed lips into a pout.

"Actually Miss Tyler you'd be surprised, in a place like this they are extremely treacherous, considering the amount of trees. And, it's dark" Brown stated, appearing from behind the group, and catching Tess's last statement. Tess stopped stalking and turned to Nate and Mitchie, both of them restraining the anger that was bubbling throughout their bodies.

"Well, looks like Caitlyn's in a bit of trouble then" Tess smirked, stifling a laughter.

"Shut up Tess" Nate snapped, his jaw clenched and his eyes shadowing.

"What? Caitlyn's still out there?" Brown queried, concern and panic coursing through him. "Oh dear" He muttered sincerely, rubbing his face with his hand as his looked out of the window.

"I'm going to look for her" Mitchie stated, determination running through her as she went to walk past Nate.

"No you're not" Brown ordered as Nate stepped in front of her, obstructing her path, his eyes showing no other emotion than determination.

"I have to. We can't just leave her out there" Mitchie near shouted as she turned to Brown, her hands raised in the air. Her eyes fell upon Shane who had appeared over Brown's shoulder, his face twisted into a horrified frown.

"At the moment no one is going out there! We'll have to wait until the storm settles a bit, or until we get some light. Hopefully Miss Gellar will have the sense to find some shelter" Brown said, trying to keep his voice authortive.

"I think Mitchies right" Shane muttered as he stepped in front of his uncle and to his rightful place, by Mitchies side.

"Oh, Shane, you know as well as I do Mitchie can't go out there" Brown sighed, exasperated.

"Not Mitchie no. I will, we have to find Caitlyn" Shane damanded, Mitchie couldn't help but feel a wave of love and admiration wash over her, Caitlyn had become like a sister to Shane, the boldness and persistance in Shane's eyes causing her to shiver.

"No one is leaving this hall! Do I make myself clear!" Brown yelled, his voice deepening. A couple of the younger students jumped, scrambling away from the proximity near Brown.

"No" Mitchie hissed, turning back to the door, but before she could reach it Shane asked a daunting question.

"Where's Nate gone?"

Mitchie and Brown's eyes fell instinctively upon the door, watching it swinging on its hinges. Someone had left, and they all knew who.

* * *

Nate sprinted into the darkness that had fallen upon Camp Rock, his heart racing as he pushed himself to run as fast as he physically could. His eyes were squinted as he tried to make his way through the forest that lay just on the outskirts of campus. The rain was colliding agonisingly against his bare skin, causing him to groan as his body protested.

His arms were pumping powerfully against his sides as he charged forward, clambering over the roots of various trees. Nate inhaled dramatically as he was attacked by the overhanging branches that surrounded him, he tried to duck them, but it was fruitless.

Nate stumbled forward, landing harshly against the ground, he let out a sharp grunt as his knee grazed across the gravel. Despite this, he jumped up and continued to run further into the darkness, further away from Camp Rock and further away from safety. Why? Simply because, he knew where Caitlyn Gellar was.

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar was crouched down beneath a tree, the biggest tree at Camp Rock, it was almost dead in the centre of the forest and she had found it on the first day of her first year. Caitlyn began to shake as cold sobs raked through her body, her arms tightening around her knees as she pulled them close to her chest. She was freezing, the raindrops battering against her bare skin as she hugged herself tighter. She hadn't meant to get stuck out here, she came out here to think, like she always did but she had been stranded when the light faded too quickly for her to realise.

Caitlyn pushed her back against the tree a little harder, desperate to find shelter beneath the large and haunting branches. Caitlyn knew that in a storm, a tree was probably the worst place to take refuge, but when stuck in a forest what was she supposed to do?

Caitlyn looked around at the usually familiar surroundings but could see nothing but black, the rustle of bushes causing her to jump as wind whistled through them. The peaceful scenery that she usually observed whilst here had been ripped apart by the harsh winds and the daggers of rain. Caitlyn liked to come here when she was angry or upset, it was her place to think and most of all, cry. She came here to let out her emotions where no one else could see her, or judge her, as Caitlyn believed crying made her weak, vulnerable.

A loud rustle forced a small gasp out of Caitlyn's lips as she jumped up, pressing her back and her palms against the tree trunk. The snapping of a branch signalled that she was not alone, Caitlyn closed her eyes tightly, more tears slipping out and clinging to her eyelashes, camouflaging against the rain. A small beam of light hit her face, she refused to open her eyes, but closed them tighter.

"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn opened her eyes instantaneously as Nate's voice filled her ears. "Oh thank god!" Nate cried as he moved forward, opening his arms to hug her, but quickly changing his mind and taking a step back.

Caitlyn stared at him, open-mouthed, her eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of light that had appeared in front of her, and was protruding from what she presumed was Nate's phone.

"W-what are you doing here?" Caitlyn stuttered, not moving from the tree.

"I came to find you-" He muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed yet relieved at the same time. "We really need to get bac- Are you crying?" Nate asked stepping a little closer, concern ripping through his chest.

"No!" Caitlyn snapped instantaneously, trying, although unsuccessfully, to push herself further into the tree. "It's raining!" Caitlyn hissed, feeling anger rising up within her. "What are you doing here Nate?" Caitlyn repeated.

"I just said, I came to find you" Nate said again, his voice soft.

"Why? I mean, it's not like you give a toss about what happens to me!" Caitlyn barked as she finally moved away from the tree and turned her back on Nate, wrapping her arms around herself as the rain continued to pour against her.

"Of course I do Caitlyn!" Nate said immediately, insulted by what she thought of him.

"Clearly!" Caitlyn shouted back, sarcasm controlling her tongue.

"God Caitlyn, maybe if you let me explain" Nate started, beginning to get frustrated. "The record label didn't like us having female friends, they thought it would lead to us having girlfriends, which would apparently lose us half of our audience." Nate said without a breath, desperate for Caitlyn to understand and forgive him.

Caitlyn's heart lifted slightly as she heard his excuse, but how could she tell if he was being honest, she couldn't even see him properly.

"How do I know your telling the truth? " Caitlyn snapped turning around, making sure her acid tongue was still in place.

"You don't, you just have to trust me."

Caitlyn's heart stopped as the words fell against her ears. What was she supposed to do now? He had a reason, a fantastic, realistic and rather believable reason.....but now what? Caitlyn thought of everything she wanted to say to him, every confession, every apology, but her mind was blank. She opened her mouth to speak as Nate's eyes lit up with anticipation and hope.

_Tell him. Tell him. _

"Ok" Was all Caitlyn managed to say as Nate's face fell. "Shall we head back then?" Caitlyn asked, cursing herself under her breath as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"No." Nate said quietly and determined. "Why are you crying?" He pressed.

"I'm not!" Caitlyn muttered. "It's the rain" she snapped, begging the tears to stop falling.

"Caitlyn, I can see you." Nate replied matter of factly as he held the phone up higher, illuminating both of them. Caitlyn said nothing, just wiped her face quickly. "Why is it so hard for you to let people in?" Nate asked, receiving only a shrug from Caitlyn. "Just because you cry doesn't make you weak" Nate said, begging for Caitlyn to trust in him. "Tell me why you're crying."

Caitlyn said nothing, but looked down at her shoes as they disappeared into a large puddle. Could she really let him in? Suddenly a large flash lit up the sky, Caitlyn could see Nate's face clearly for a second and could see the dismay and fear in his features. Her heart breaking at the sadness that radiated from him.

Nate's eyes widened in shock as the fork lightening crashed against the ground just behind Caitlyn, who jumped in dismay, a shriek escaping her lips.

"Oh my god" Nate heard her say, her breathing erratic as she clutched her throat. Nate stayed silent, his heart racing, that was way too close for his liking. A resounding crack echoed around the forest as the pair looked for the source of the noise.

"Caitlyn" Nate bellowed as he realised what the noise was. Caitlyn stared at him in confusion, her eyes questioning his outburst. She turned sharply as an ear splitting noise fell upon her ears, the sight she was met with causing her heart to stop. Her tree was falling, falling towards her. The descending trunk becoming ever closer and Caitlyn seemed to be stuck to the floor, even if she could Caitlyn knew it was pointless, she couldn't move that fast.

Caitlyn heard someone shout her name once more, she assumed it was Nate. God, she wished she had told him. Then abruptly, she felt a sharp pain in her side as she was pushed sidewards. She shrieked as her body collided with the ground, her head hitting the floor harshly, pain erupting in her skull as she felt an immense pressure on her stomach as something fell on top of her.

* * *

A/n: Ergh! I feel rather mean leaving you with that. But hoe hum. Once again, i've written the next chapter so it's down to you guys!!!! But again, no pressure!!!!! It's another long one up next, if you don't like Naitlyn then I do apologise but I did warn you that there would be significant Naitlyn in this story. Don't worry though there is some Smitchie drama as well :)

Oh and I almost forgot! I HAD THE MOST REVIEWS SO FAR FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! Thankyou so much. Ergh, I really do love reading all your reviews!!! It's so much fun and I love to hear what you guys are thinking. Cheerio. x


	10. Chapter 10

_**Loving You. **_

_Chapter 10: Emotions. _

Caitlyn lay there, her eyes shut tightly as her body adjusted to the various flickers of pain that burst through her body. She didn't move, didn't want to, she didn't even know if she could. What had happened? Caitlyn felt the weight on her stomach shift and then decrease slightly.

"Caitlyn?"

She remained still has she heard a voice, a voice she knew well. Nate. He sounded petrified and she knew she should answer him.

"Caitlyn?"

She felt a warm hand reach up and touch her cheek tapping it slightly. Warmth poured through her as she felt the smooth, tender skin slide against her own. Her brain told her to move, to speak, to do anything that signified her consciousness but her body was protesting, despite an increased amount of pressure being applied to each tap.

"Caitlyn? Oh god!"

Nate proclaimed as he looked down at Caitlyn's motionless body, she looked so frail, so small, and so vulnerable.

"Caitlyn, please wake up!" Nate begged as he fought back the tears that burned their way up his throat. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Caitlyn's heart twinged as she heard his voice crack, was he about to cry? Caitlyn forced a groan from the back of her throat and slowly flickered her eyes until she managed to open them slightly. She heard Nate exhale, whispering something involving god.

"W- what happened?" Caitlyn asked weakly as her eyes adjusted themselves, it was still dark, but the light from the phone strewn across the floor made it easier to decipher what had happened. Nate was laying on her, his torso propped up a little, there were tears in his eyes, his forearms bleeding and bruised and his legs were mere centimetres away from the fallen tree.

"Oh my god!" Caitlyn managed to whisper, her voice hoarse, she pushed herself up using her elbow, Nate clambering off of her immediately, to kneel next to her, moving his arms to her back to assist her.

"Be careful" He ordered, his voice quavering.

"Did you- Oh my god" She repeated again, Caitlyn's eyes moved from Nates bloody arms, to the wreckage of the tree then back again. "Why did you do that?!" Caitlyn yelled, forcing herself to stand up, stumbling as her head began to spin. Nate was by her side in a second holding her steady. She looked at him, confusion and disbelief engraved upon her face as she pulled herself away from his touch.

"Why are you so stupid?" She shouted, Nate looked at her unsure of where she was going with this. "You could have got yourself killed you idiot! What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted, pointing at the tree, her hand shaking violently as she did so.

"I was thinking I didn't want you to get crushed by a tree." Nate replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, which for him, it was.

"What and you think I want that for you?" Caitlyn yelled. "You think I want you to save my life if it ends in your death?" Caitlyn shrieked, Nate's eyes widened as realisation entered him, she was angry he had risked his own life. "You're so stupid!" She repeated again, significantly quieter.

"Caitlyn it was instinct. I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen; I'd rather die." Nate said confidently, refusing to back down as horror, dismay and fury took over Caitlyn. She said nothing, just shook her head violently, stifling a small sob as she looked at his bleeding arms.

"Caitlyn, I'm fine, you're fine. Everything's fine" Nate said reassuringly, taking a step closer, his lips curving in to a small smile when she didn't step away.

"You didn't know that when you did it!" Caitlyn spat, fresh tears springing into her eyes. "What the hell would I have done if you'd have-" Caitlyn couldn't bring herself to say the words, merely brought her hand to cover her mouth, the thought of it causing her whole body to stop.

"Well that's exactly how I felt, that's why I did it Cait" Nate replied, determined to make her understand.

"No, you didn't feel exactly the same! It's different for me!" Caitlyn said bringing her hand away from her face, fury in her eyes.

"Why?" Nate asked, now he really didn't understand. "Why is it different for you?"

"Because I love you"

* * *

Shane Grey stalked around the mess hall, harshly ramming his best friends number into his phone, begging him to answer. But he didn't. He could feel many of the camper's gazes upon him, but he didn't care about them, he didn't care about any of them in here if he was honest with himself, well excluding one of course.

He turned to where he knew that person to be, she was tearful, sitting in the corner, Eric's arm wrapped around her. Shane stared at the couple, his gaze deadly and wrathful. Mitchie looked up at him, biting her lip, shame and remorse flowing through her.

The room seemed to go silent, the small echoing of muffled words could be heard slightly as Shane blocked away the rest of the world, the intense fear and anxiety for Nate and Caitlyn's safety being torn away and replaced by uncontrollable, unrestrained, fierce and dangerous jealously. His teeth grinding viciously and animalisticly as he watched Eric whisper something to Mitchie, the couple intimately close. Shane stopped himself from lunging forward as Eric's lips lingered upon Mitchies pale cheek. He expected her to blush, but she didn't. Shane continued to stare, enraged as Eric disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Mitchie alone, but she abruptly stood up and began walking in Shane's direction, shame and guilt upon her face.

"Have you got through to them yet?" Mitchie asked, her eyes hopeful, she decided not to question his murderous stares.

"Nope, Nate won't answer his phone" Shane replied angrily, balling his fists. "At least Jason's ok" Shane said trying to think of the brighter side. He looked down on her, wanting nothing more to comfort her small, shivering frame. But it wasn't his job to do so.

"Yeah, I always thought he and Ella would make a cute couple. Who knows what could happen if you're stuck in a cabin for a few hours" Mitchie laughed bitterly. She watched as Shane dialled the number once more, throwing his phone angrily to the floor moments after, she smiled inwardly at his hair that was beginning to curl.

"Ok, we've waited long enough. I'm going to find them," Shane said in a hushed whisper making sure not to inform any of the teachers of his plan. He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand entwining with his own.

"I'm coming with you" Mitchie whispered, giving him a reassuring smile and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

"No, you're not" Shane said harshly, untangling their hands and turning around to face her, their bodies inches apart.

"Why not?" I'm not letting you go out there on your own" Mitchie said stubbornly her voice raising slightly as she studied his eyes, ignoring the campers who seemed to be engrossed in their conversation.

"Mitchie, you really don't have a choice. There is no way I'm letting you go out their, it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt" Shane said sincerely, placing his hands upon her shoulders, preventing her from moving.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt either" Mitchie said softly, her body numbing at the sincerity, passion and confidence in his eyes. "I- I'm coming" She said hesitantly as a shiver ran down her body.

"No" Shane replied instantly, and he couldn't help but let the harsh words glide from his mouth. "Just stay here, with Eric." He muttered bitterly as he turned his back on a stunned Mitchie, grabbing a torch and leaving the hall.

* * *

"Why?" Nate asked, now he really didn't understand.

"Because I love you" Caitlyn blurted out almost inaudibly a she looked up at the nights sky, dark, ominous clouds trapping her in the pit of rejection which she would soon plummet into.

"You what?" Nate asked, his voice a little higher than usual, his eyebrows disappearing behind cascading, wet curls.

"I-I…never mind, I shouldn't have said anything. Please just forget I said it" The words began to roll subconsciously from Caitlyn's tongue as she held her head in her hands, preparing herself for rejection. All she could hope for now was for this shameful moment to be forgotten.

Why did she have to say anything? She wished she could just reach out into the air and snatch back the friendship destructing words. But it was too late, they had left her mouth before she had time to think, they had slid through the air, not being impaired by the harsh rain and shattered against Nates ears. It was too late to change any of that.

"Please just forget about it" Caitlyn repeated as Nate remained silent, his face unreadable.

"I can't" Nate whispered, staring through the false light at the embarrassed Caitlyn who looked up in horror at his words.

"Why not?" Caitlyn whimpered, her voice dripping with panic, a string of colourful vocabulary followed this and before Nate knew it Caitlyn had turned and was running through the forest.

"Caity, Don't!" Nate shouted as he grabbed his phone and sprinted through the trees toward her. Nates feet pounded against the small puddles, his eyes refusing to lose the small blur that he knew to be Caitlyn, he would not lose her again and that was that. She continued to run, ducking under branches and jumping over roots but fortunately for Nate she was still a little shaky on her feet, making it easier for Nate to catch up. He latched his hand around her small wrist and pulled her round to face him.

"Why are you always running away?" Nate asked as Caitlyn struggled in his grip, but he wouldn't let her go, he never would. He wrapped his arms around her placing them strongly against her back as he held her a little closer.

"Let me go Nate" She cried, pounding her fists forcefully against his chest. Hoping to escape from this living hell of rejection that she had opened up for herself.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why? Why do you always run!" Nate pressed, causing Caitlyn to stop, her pounding fists, froze as she grasped on to his jacket, burying her head into his chest, letting her body convulse as tears shook through her.

"It's easier to run away from your problems than to face them" Caitlyn admitted into his chest through her tears. Nate pulled away from her, looking down at her dispirited face.

"And how's that working out for you?" Nate quizzed. An acidic laugh left Caitlyn's lips as new tears made their way down her face.

"Not great" She laughed again, just as bitterly. "I knew you wouldn't feel the same way, that's why I never told you. I knew you would reject me" Caitlyn whispered looking down at her shoes. "I just- after you did that, I had to tell you" Caitlyn admitted. "And now, what I thought would happen has" Caitlyn said through her sobs.

"But it hasn't happened" Nate replied a smile appearing on his face.

"What?" Caitlyn looked up, confused. She didn't get an answer, only Nate's lips upon her own. The kiss barely lasted a second but it was thrilling, exciting and addictive.

"I love you too" Nate smiled.

"N-no you don't" Caitlyn stammered disbelieving.

"I do, more than anything in the world!" Nate said, laughing happily as he did, and leaning down for a second taste, but Caitlyn pulled away.

"And you couldn't have told me that last week?" Caitlyn said a she playfully hit him on the arm.

"There's my Caitlyn" Nate laughed as they kissed again, Caitlyn smiled into the exhilarating kiss, letting out a moan of pleasure as Nate deepened the kiss. Caitlyn bought her hand up to caress his cheek but retracted it instantaneously.

"Are you crying?" She asked, a small smirk on her lips.

"No!" Nate replied. "It's the rain"

"Erm, Nate, it's not raining anymore" Caitlyn beamed, as she stifled a laugh. Nate looked up, not even realising that the cold lashings of rain had haulted. "Damn" He whispered under his breath before enveloping Caitlyn in a hug, smiling joyfully as he held her tightly, happiness and relief pouring through him. Not only was she safe but she was his.

* * *

A/n: Awww, so Caitlyns safe and Naitlyn is go!! But what about Smitchie!?! Well, you shall find out in the next chapter!

Anyway Thankyou a hundred times for reviewing, alerting or favourtiting my story!!!! You guys are awesome. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, a little intense I know. But hey it got the job done and got the true feelings flowing!!! I'll try to update either tomorrow or the next day, I'm having a smidge of trouble with the next chapter. Your reviews i'm sure would help me out :) So you know what to do! x


	11. Chapter 11

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 11: The Aftermath. _

Mitchie Torres was sat in the mess hall, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to block out the world around her, the emotions that she felt and the devastating images that continued to creep into her mind. But most of all she tired to block out the image of Shane's face as he told her to stay with Eric. She bit her lip as the face reappeared before her, his eyes full of bitterness and hatred. Was that hatred meant for her?

Mitchie shook her head as she readjusted her position on the cold, hard floor. Eric's head was resting upon her shoulder as sleep took its hold upon him. How could he sleep? How could anyone sleep? Mitchie looked around at the other campers, all positioned upon someone else as they let themselves succumb to slumber. Mitchie's eyes rested upon Brown who was desperately trying to keep his own eyes open as he sat in front of the door. After discovering Shane's rescue mission he had placed himself on guard duty, preventing anyone else from venturing out into the storm, this of course, included Mitchie.

She had argued for a while, protesting her freedom and her right to help her friends. But of course Brown won, forcing her to sit down with the rest of the students and 'get some rest' as he put it.

Get some rest? Unlike the rest of the heartless campers in this hall she actually cared about the whereabouts of her friends. She couldn't just have a nap and hope everything would be ok when she awoke.

"Mitchie?" Eric's voice croaked, he sat up and looked a startled Mitchie directly in the eye. "Have you had any sleep?" He asked tenderly, Mitchie just scoffed, gazing down at her hands.

"It's because of him isn't it?" Mitchie looked up immediately. What did he mean by that?

"W-what?" Mitchie finally choked out, her hesitancy clear.

"You're worried about him" Eric stated, sitting with his back against the wall and facing forward.

"Not just him" Mitchie said almost inaudibly.

"But partly him?" Eric pressed, all he wanted was for Mitchie to tell him that there was nothing to worry about, that Shane was someone from her past, but Eric wasn't blind, he knew that the answer he hoped for the most was the farthest one from the truth.

"He's my friend Eric, and he's god knows where trapped in a storm!" Mitchie snapped, trying to keep her voice quiet.

"But he's not just your friend though is he? You care about him Mitch, more than you care about me?" Eric near whispered, returning his eyes to Mitchie, who had drooped her head slightly. That was the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry" Mitchie stammered, shaking her head at her betrayal.

"Don't worry Mitch" Eric whispered, bringing his hand underneath her chin and forcing her to look up. "You can't help who you fall in love with, I don't blame you" Mitchie let a petite smile grace her features as she realised just how amazing Eric was, he deserved so much more than her.

"I hope you find someone as brilliant as you are" Mitchie replied trying to atone for the awful things she had forced him through.

"Aw, Mitch there is no one as brilliant as me" He replied with a playful smile upon his face. "Promise me one thing though, Mitch" Eric added, his face returning to it's serious state.

"Anything" Mitchie replied, her eyes sparkling with unshed, remorseful tears.

"Once this storm is over, you'll find Shane and you'll tell him" Eric stuttered, wincing slightly as the words left his mouth.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, confusion racing through her.

"Really. I mean, it's obvious you were made for each other and I don't actually think Shane was the other man……...I was." Eric replied, demonstrating knowledge beyond his years.

"I promise" Mitchie smiled, which made Eric smile in return. "I'm sorry" She whispered again.

"Don't be" Eric laughed before placing a soft, lingering kiss upon Mitchie's lips. He pulled away after a second and got up from his place beside her and disappeared into the kitchen.

Mitchie touched her lips, a little shocked by his sudden display of affection, she laughed slightly. Their first kiss. It hadn't sent a spark through Mitchies body, her lips hadn't begged for more and her heart rate hadn't increased, this only assured Mitchie she had made the right decision. Shane was the only one she wanted.

Mitchie was torn away from her thoughts as her eyes fell upon a window on the other end of the hall. Light! There was light! She leapt up, spinning around to face the window behind her. She brought her hand up to her mouth muffling her gasp. Trees were strewn across Camp, theirs roots forcibly ripped from the ground, and tiles torn from cabins were visible upon the grass. But finally, she realised, the storm had stopped.

"Brown! Brown!" Mitchie yelled as she hurdled over the sleeping bodies of the hall, no longer caring if she woke them.

"I'm awake!" Brown blurted out as his eyes shot open and he jumped up. "Oh, Mitchie, what is it? Not trying to escape again are we?" Brown said wearily, his eyes warning her not to attempt it.

"No, look. The storms stopped, and there's light" She shrieked, pointing out the window. There was a chorus of groans and moans, as the campers began to wake up to Mitchie's screeches.

"Oh, right, I guess it's ok if you go-" Brown began, but Mitchie was already gone, sprinting down the steps of the mess hall and her feet colliding with the moist, diluted grass, the harsh winds colliding against her face.

She had barely been running for ten minutes when two limping figures appeared in the distance. Mitchie gasped, excitement coursing through her as she distinguished the two figures.

"Caitlyn! Nate!" She screeched, running forward, she saw the female figure scream before bounding forward, ignoring her injured leg.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelped before they clashed into one another, arms entangling each other.

"Oh god Cait! I was so worried," Mitchie cried, her voice significantly higher than normal. "Are you ok?" Mitchie asked as she stepped back, her eyes searching for any injuries.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a twisted ankle! How are you?" Caitlyn replied, her voice just as high as Mitchies, and her hands gripping on to her friends forearms.

"Can you two actually understand each other?" Nate's voice cut in, causing the girls to jump slightly, adjusting them selves to a lower tone.

"Nate!" Mitchie screeched after a second, jumping into his arms. Nate winced as he wrapped his arms around her, a small laugh forcing it's way out simultaneously. "Oh my god, your arms!" Mitchie shrieked as she stepped back, noting the grazes covering them. "What happened?"

"Oh, this is what happens when you're such a heroic person!" Nate said smugly as he placed his balled fists upon his hips.

"Shut up!" Caitlyn snapped playfully as she hit him on the arm, Nate simply laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh my god" Mitchie said again "Are you to…?"

"Yep" Caitlyn replied instantly, her face splitting into a large, beaming smile, as Nate pressed his lips joyfully upon her now rosy cheek.

"I broke up with Eric" Mitchie blurted out, gaining looks of shock from the newly formed couple.

"Are you with Shane now then?" Caitlyn asked, excitement racing through her veins.

"No, I haven't seen him, he came to-" Mitchie's voice died out as a look of realisation and horror appeared on her face. "He came to find you" She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? When?" Nate questioned, equally as horrified.

"I- I don't know. It must have been a couple of hours ago now" Mitchie bought her hand to her mouth as Caitlyn leapt to her friends side, encasing her in a hug.

"We'll find him Mitch, it's ok" Caitlyn cooed. "We'll split up and we'll find him" Caitlyn told her softly, stroking her hair. Mitchie nodded into her friends shoulder, fear and horrendous images raking through her body.

"Ok" Caitlyn declared, gaining authority as she pulled away from Mitchie. Nate and Mitchie listened intently as Caitlyn made a plan of action, organising each persons route, and making sure every part of Camp Rock was to be searched. Shane would be found. "Ok, everyone clear?" Caitlyn asked, receiving nods from both parties. "Lets go then." She ordered as all three set off in different directions.

"Wait" Nate demanded from behind Caitlyn, grabbing her hand and pulling her round, engaging her in a passionate kiss. Caitlyn pulled away after a few seconds, looked sympathetically at Nate's sorrowful face.

"We'll find him Nate" She whispered reassuringly as she caressed the back of his neck.

"I know" He replied before kissing her strongly on the lips and turning away, his strides large and strenuous, determined to find his band mate and best friend.

* * *

Over an hour had past and Mitchie was losing hope, she had searched through her designated area twice now, and there had been no sign of Shane. She had never felt such pain before, she felt like she was being punched, repeatedly in her stomach. Her lungs seemingly taking the most hits as she struggled for breath. Mitchie jammed Caitlyn's number into her phone, taking deep, vigorous breaths as it rang.

"Mitch, have you found him?"

One sentence, just one sentence, helped completely diminish all of Mitchies hope, and every ounce of positivity she had left.

"Mitch?"

"No, I haven't" She choked out, driving her hand viciously through her hair.

"Shit" Mitchie heard Caitlyn whisper.

"What about Nate?" Mitchie asked, her mind and heart already preparing for the worst.

"No, I'm with him now, he hasn't either. But we've told Brown, so more people are searching for him now." Caitlyn said softly.

"Ok, well I'll keep looking" Mitchie replied, forcing herself to sound positive. She didn't wait for Caitlyn to reply before hanging up the phone and dialling another number, a number she knew all to well, and a number she hoped would lead to relief.

"Hey, this is Shane. Leave a message" Mitchie shut her eyes slowly as she heard his voice, it was happy and carefree, melting her heart.

"Shane" Mitchie whispered, tears forcing their way through her closed eyes. "I don't know what to do" She heard herself saying. Why was she even leaving him a message? "I broke up with Eric….I broke up with him….for you. I- I'm not sure where you are, I've been looking for hours. So please, If you get this, r-ring me back" She managed to choke out as the tears began to flow freely. "I'm really scared" Her voice was hoarse now as she tightened her grip around the phone and pressed it tightly against her ear "Please be ok" She shook her head at how ridiculous she sounded. "I- I love you" She finally said, before succumbing completely to the sobs that hurtled through her as she fell to her knees.

* * *

A/n: AGH! **_Loving You_** has reached ONE HUNDRED reviews!!!! That is phenomonal! You guys are absolutly amazing! I can't thank you enough! Seriously!!!!!!

Oh and I deeply apologise for another pretty mean cliffhanger. But you know, lets increase the tenison :) x


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Ok after about six drafts and four completly different story lines, I have finally written another chapter for you fabulously amazing readers!! I apologise for this update taking a lot longer than the other chapters, but I really did struggle with it, So please enjoy!

* * *

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 12: Finding You. _

Mitchie, after an elongated period of time spent crying, finally untangled herself from the small ball of safety she had made. Wishing, hoping, preying that Shane would appear in front of her, a beaming smile upon his face as he wiped away her tears and wiped away her sadness, whisking her up into his strong, muscular arms. Although she knew, all to well, that wishes never came true Mitchie couldn't extinguish the small orb of hope that had been ignited within the pit of her stomach, but of course as she pulled her eyes open her faith disappeared. Her vision being met by nothing other than air, ventilating, pointless and suffocating air. Mitchie bought her fists violently to the floor as she forced herself up, a fresh cluster of determination being the only fuel for her tired and weary body.

Mitchie wiped her eyes viciously as the negative effects of having a sleepless night and a stressful, energetic morning caused her to slow down slightly. But she quickly shook it off, she didn't have time to waste, so she sped up once again, pushing her body as it ached in disapproval and warning. Mitchie's hand subconsciously grasped her stomach as a small pain shot through her, when had she last eaten? Once again she shook away her bodies pleads for rest and food, powering over the path. She wouldn't stop until she found Shane; nothing could make her stop.

_Except that. _

Mitchie pressed her heels deeply into the gravel as she skidded to a halt, a small gasp forcing it's way through her lips as her eyes narrowed on a shadowed figure in the distance. The shadowed form was partially covered by fallen branches, their arms beginning to claw into the mud as they tried to pull themselves from the greenery.

Mitchie squinted, stepping a little closer, she didn't breath in fear the figure would disappear. She noticed his thick, black hair fall into his eyes. It was Shane. It had to be. And before she knew it, she was running, running faster than she had ever thought possible, yet it still wasn't fast enough.

* * *

Shane awoke with a start, his eyes hazy as he attempted to decipher his surroundings, he tried to move but grunted as his body protested, a small weight upon him restricting his movements. He lifted his face off of the ground, gazing upon the familiar surroundings of the docks. A smile appeared upon his face as he thought of Mitchie, an ounce of determination and compulsion bursting through his body as he pulled his arms from his side, ignoring the pain as he dug his hands into the dirt, pulling himself slowly from the grasp of branches.

Shane groaned as he used all of his strength to pull himself free, desperate to see Mitchie. His shoulders aching as his attempts seemed fruitless, his hands fell to the floor, limp. Shane grunted loudly as he twisted himself onto his back, quickly dubbing himself the worst rescuer ever as he rested his head against the floor.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

Shane's body stiffened as he heard hefty, hurried footsteps echo through out the area. They were getting closer, getting quicker, getting louder. Soon, they were coupled with heavy, gasping breaths, Shane shifted as he attempted to push the branches from his legs, his mind trying to identify the footsteps that were inches away from him.

"Shane!" A familiar voice shrieked as a brunette collapsed by Shane's side, one arm wrapping around his torso and her head falling upon her chest.

"M-Mitchie?" Shane's voice croaked as his eyes studied the mess of hair upon his body. Mitchie pulled her head up, tears swarming her eyes as a petite smile attached itself upon her lips.

"Are you ok?" Mitchie questioned, her gaze intense as she retracted her arm and kneeled next to Shane.

"Could be better," He said through a small chuckle, his hand reaching up to Mitchies cheek, smoothly grazing his fingers across her cheekbone. "Why are you crying?"

Mitchie studied him for a moment, contemplating on how to handle the situation, should she admit the uncontrollable, unsavoury, unstoppable horror, dread and agony that she had suffered over the previous hours.

"Oh god" She chose to whisper instead, her eyes attaching to the mixture of branches that had collected upon Shane's legs. Mitchie stood abruptly as she began to pull the tree limbs from him, hoping that the concentration and activity would banish the senseless tears from her eyes.

Shane watched as Mitchie cautiously lifted the branches, she looked different, pale, tired and sorrowful. He pondered where her usual beaming, glorious and tremendous smile had gone, his heart desiring nothing more than to see her blinding grin and hear her hypnotic laughter. She turned to him, her eyes dull and lacking their usual spark of joy and enchantment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mitchie asked breathlessly as she through the final branch to the side, her morose filled eyes staring down at Shane, her hand outstretched for his aid.

"Yep, just hurt my leg a bit." Shane replied, gripping Mitchies shaking hand tightly as he pulled himself to his feet. "Are _you _ok?" He added, concern flooding his features as he studied the colourless, unsteady Mitchie.

Mitchie stared at him for a second, nodding slowly and not very convincingly as she fought against the battle of emotions within her stomach. Finally she felt herself succumbing to her heart by closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around Shane's torso and burying her head in his shoulder.

Shane said nothing, merely enclosed his arms around his quivering friend, protecting her from the fearful world and warming her body. He pursed his lips as a way of preventing the extensive smile from breaking out upon his face.

"So you were pretty worried about me then?" Shane asked smugly, his hand grazing through Mitchies hair.

"Jerk" Mitchie replied as she untangled herself from his grasp. She loathed how pathetic she looked in front of him. "And no" She lied, a furious blush covering her face.

"Are you blushing Mitchie Torres?" Shane laughed as he stretched out his injured leg.

"No! Why would I be blushing?" Mitchie replied hitting him playfully on his arm, letting her fingers linger against his skin a little longer than necessary. "I need to talk to you" Mitchie said suddenly, her tone deadly serious.

"Ok?" Shane said slowly, his eyes questioning as he looked down on a quivering Mitchie. "Are you alright?" He asked abruptly as he stepped closer to her, his hand instantaneously reaching for her trembling one.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mitchie replied, her eyes studying their conjoined hands as she desperately tried to produce a literate sentence. How could she tell him?

"What is it then?" Shane asked, his voice deep and serious. Mitchie looked up at him, watching his handsome features as she shook under his intense gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words came out, she merely took a deep breath and then closed it again. "Mitch?"

"Ergh, this is hard!" Mitchie groaned, retracting her hand as she spun around, her back facing Shane. She had spent too long contemplating every scenario, every sentence and every happy ending, she had scrutinised over every perfect detail, and she was now hit by the formidable and likely possibility of a not so happy ending. Mitchie suddenly felt herself short for breath. She couldn't do it!

The risk of rejection suddenly becoming terrifying and unbearable as she raked her hands through her hair. Could she really endanger their re-renewed friendship once again? Sure they had kissed, and it had been indescribable. But did it really mean anything? After all she had initiated the kiss, maybe Shane had merely been entrapped within the moment, feeling too guilty to pull away or order her to stop.

Mitchie closed her eyes tightly, as every memory and every moment she had shared with Shane dominated her mind. Searching for a meaning behind every touch, every word and every stolen glance. But did they mean anything? What if she was analysing everything to extravagantly? What if she was imagining the passion and heat between, or what if she was the only one that felt it? Mitchie tried to banish the thousands of unanswered questions from spinning feverishly throughout her mind, filling each bone with lashings of doubt.

She couldn't do it.

"Mitch. What is it?" Shane asked tenderly, placing a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Mitchie took a deep breath, denying her body the desire to convulse under his touch, she took a step forward and turned to face him, a small crunch protruding from under her foot. Mitchie jumped up slightly, raising her foot as her eyes fell to the discarded phone.

"Yours I presume?" Mitchie whispered, attempting to add a little cheer to her tone, Shane's eyes fell against her, his gaze penetrating and studying. Mitchie challenged his gaze, begging for him to ignore her shaking form and her strange attitude. She couldn't tell him, she could cope with things the way they were, well, she would have to.

"Yeah it is" Shane said slowly, a he leant down to pick it up, not missing the sigh of relief that left Mitchie's lips. As he regained his previous position, his eyes continued to question Mitchie, she merely placed a small, unconvincing and fake smile upon her lips. But Shane was not fooled.

"Ok Mitch, tell me what's wrong?" Shane asked, but was quickly distracted (to Mitchies delight) by his phone, which burst into a fit of vibrations. "I've got a voicemail" Shane whispered, as he initiated the call to his answer phone, pressing the mobile firmly to his ear.

Mitchie watched him, a wave of relief washing gratefully through her body. All she preyed for now was that Shane would forget the conversation, she sincerely hoped that his voicemail would be something of great importance.

His voicemail?

Mitchie's face fell dramatically as she felt herself gasp, her own voice echoing around the docks as it radiated from Shane's phone.

* * *

A/n: Oh my!! Well everyones safe now, how fantabulous, but what will happen between Shane and Mitchie? I'm thinking the next chapter will be the final chapter, so be prepared for an ending! woop!

Thanks again to all you amazing people who are reviewing/alerting/favourting my story. I really do love you guys! x


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Okey dokey. So this is it, the final chapter. The end!! So please enjoy and accept the most collosal and humungus virtual thankyou hug ever! :)

Thankyou so much to eveyone who has favourtied or put an alert on my story. Thankyou to anyone who even read my story. But mostly thankyou to you guys who took the time to review. It means so much to me. So thankyou thankyou thankyou. I have 132 reviews at the moment and it's just immense. I never imagined that I would get that many. :D :D Ok, I'll stop now because i'm just rambling.

Please enjoy the final and I think the longest chapter of **_Loving You:_**

* * *

**_Loving You. _**

_Chapter 13: Happy endings? _

"Shane, I don't know what to do" Shane's smile was wiped clearly and swiftly from his once amused features as Mitchies voice projected from his phone and against his ear. His breathing coming to a near stop as he heard the thick emotion in her voice, what had happened to her?

"I broke up with Eric…I broke up with him….for you" Shane wanted to smile as his phone crackled, the words lifting his heart slightly. But her distressing, sorrowful voice was enough to break his heart all over again.

"I-I'm not sure where you are, I've been looking for hours. So please, if you get this r-ring me back" Shane's body stiffened, this was because of him. Her sadness, her tears, her torment, it was because of him. Deep within his soul Shane knew it wasn't his fault, he had tripped whilst in the mist of a selfless act, but Shane still couldn't shake the guilt that was raking through his body and clenching itself around his heart.

"I'm really scared. Please be ok" Shane tightened his grip around the phone, terrified of what his disappearance had caused, he heard Mitchie take a deep, shaky breath clearly preparing herself for something. Shane suddenly felt his chest tighten, picturing the worst possible scenarios, petrified of what she planned to do. He could slightly see Mitchie's figure in front of him, his eyes glazed over as he listened intently to every word, every pause and every breath.

"I-I love you" Shane almost dropped the phone as he heard her hesitant words, they were coupled with sobs and gasping breaths but he had heard them clearly, those three words that assured Shane that his heart would easily be pieced back together. Shane pressed the phone tighter to his ear, hearing a thump and then the most horrific sound he had ever heard and most likely ever would hear in his life. Mitchie crying, hysterically, her sobs muffled but still horrifically miserable. Shane slowly shut his eyes, the searing sensation of tears burning their way up his throat, but he pursed his lips, banishing them from his eyes. He quickly hung up the phone, no longer being able to bear the horrendous noise.

Shane let his arm drop wearily to his side, his phone sliding out of his hand and colliding with the floor, Shane opened his eyes slowly, a haze of disbelief covering them. He blinked slowly as he made out Mitchie's small figure, she was deadly silent, her hands moving viciously and nervously over one and other, her head drooped as she appeared significantly further away than before.

Shane stood in silence, watching Mitchie who refused to lift her heard, her body seemingly frozen as she barley moved, even to breath. Shane tried to shake off the disbelieving and shocked expression from his face, but couldn't quite succeed. His mouth was still slightly agape, desperate to re-fill his lungs with the air he so desperately needed, his eyes were considerably wider as he tried to soak in the situation.

Mitchie clenched her teeth as the deafening silence turned completely unbearable. The sound of nothing, meaning she could hear her thoughts exceedingly clearing, the inevitable images of what was bound to happen and what she was unable to change or prevent. Mitchie continued to rub her hands subconsciously, desperate to break through the numb exterior that had smothered her body and (or so she hoped) her heart. She proceeded with her attempt to brace herself for Shane's words, begging him to say something, anything. Mitchie kept her neck as solid as possible as she fought against the urge to steal a glance at him, to see his reaction, his movements, his eyes. But she couldn't, she couldn't bring herself to, in case it showed her what she feared the most, a look of disgust and hatred.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shane finally croaked out, his voice tense and unstable.

Mitchie clenched her teeth as his nervous and quavering voice vibrated through the air. She truly had despised the intolerable silence but Mitchie wasn't sure that this conversation would be any better. She winced as she heard him take a step, there was still a significant distance between them but she couldn't help her beating heart from fearing the unbearable.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie still remained frigid, her body refusing to move or even answer. She couldn't think of anything helpful or particularly knowledgeable to say, and she was still unsure of what his eyes would tell her.

"Mitch?" He said, his quavering voice a little louder and more demanding. Mitchie knew she had too, so she slowly pulled her head up, her horrified eyes finally meeting Shanes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again.

"Because I was with Eric" Mitchie whispered, her voice shocking both herself and Shane, it was bland, sorrowful and lacking it's usual cheerful tone. Shane narrowed his eyes, studying her every movement.

"How long?" He asked tenderly, his voice breaking a little.

"Erm-not long" Mitchie whispered slowly after a long hesitant pause, her hand wiping over her face as she hid her eyes.

"You're lying" He murmured immediately, shocking Mitchie slightly who opened her mouth to protest. "I know you Mitchie and I know when you're lying, how long?" Mitchie closed her eyes, silently cursing him as she contemplated her answer, and contemplated whether or not to tell him the truth.

"About four months" Mitchie mumbled after a deep breath, Shane's mouth fell open once again as he scraped his hand through his hair.

"Months! Four months! Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you go out with Eric?" Shane asked, letting his voice rise in volume, the revelation causing him to blurt out all the unanswered questions that spun feverishly around his head.

"I didn't tell you because I couldn't!" Mitchie snapped back, her fists clenched by her side. "Even if I wanted to tell you, I couldn't, for half that time you wouldn't answer any of my calls!" She spat, the words cutting harshly into Shane's heart.

"Mitch-" He began, his face twisted with a mix of shock and guilt.

"I went out with Eric so I could get over you, so I could move on! For all I knew I was never going to see you again!" Mitchie yelled.

"You could have told me before! You had three months to tell me!" Shane shouted.

"I couldn't tell you!" Mitchie said again, shaking her head as if it was obvious.

"Why not?" Shane asked, his anger apparent.

"Because I knew nothing would come of it apart from a broken friendship!" Mitchie yelled, her hands raised in emphasis as the turmoil and heartache from being a 'loner in love' increased. "Because I knew that with all the beautiful girls that surrounded you on a daily basis that I wasn't exactly competition. And because I knew that you wouldn't love me back!" Mitchie shouted, her voice hoarse as she finished, tears threatening to spill as she voiced the pain she had gone through.

"How can you think that?" Shane asked, his voice softening significantly. "We kissed" He prompted, the memory sending a delighted chill throughout his limbs.

"Yeah, but I kissed you! You didn't initiate it, I did!" Mitchie replied as she sighed loudly, her body weak from the lack of food and rest. She couldn't handle this right now.

"Well I can change that" Shane whispered, causing Mitchie to stare at him, her brows furrowed in confusion as she opened her mouth to retort. Most likely with an offensive or self-conscious remark, but Shane would never know, as before she could even utter the first syllable he was in front of her, his lips crashing against hers in a meeting of lust and desire. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he possibly could, but the moment was soon over as he felt Mitchies small hands pushing forcefully against his chest.

"What are you doing?" Mitchie asked, a little breathless as she pulled herself from Shane's grasp, stumbling backwards, as her knees suddenly seemed weak.

"Kissing you" Shane replied simply, enjoying the tantalising taste of her lips upon his own.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, her voice quiet and her eyes silently pleading. Shane looked down at her, his eyes locking onto her teary brown orbs, a small smile playing upon his lips as he took a deep breath.

"Because- Because I love you" Shane replied weakly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You-you do?" Mitchie replied, her voice dripping with hesitation and disbelief.

"Yes I do." Shane remarked, letting some confidence soar through him.

"Really?" Mitchie asked, as she took another step back. She wanted to believe him, his eyes intense and trusting, but she still couldn't shake the hideous feeling of inequality pouring through her. After all, she was just a girl, an ordinary girl with an ordinary life, why would a famous Rock Star love her?

It didn't seem real. This wasn't a fairytale, she wasn't a princess. Rock Star's confessing love wasn't part of her average day. Things like this weren't the norm. Happy endings didn't really happen, did they?

"Really" Shane said plainly, a laugh accompanying it. "I love you so much Mitchie. Do you know how hard it was for me to not talk to you for a month! It was hell! Connect three weren't even supposed to come here this year, that's the real reason why we weren't here the first week. I had to persuade them to let us come, because- because I had to see you Mitch. I missed you. I missed you so much, it actually scared me. So I came to tell you, to whisk you off your feet. But that didn't really go as planned" Shane blurted out, his face smothered in sencerity.

"Oh" Was all Mitchie could murmur as she tried to soak up every word that he had bluntly declared.

"And, I can't even tell you how much it hurt to see you with Eric. Do you know how much I had to hold myself back from actually killing him?" Shane added, apparently unable to stop him confessions from spilling uncontrollably from his mouth.

"And now I know you love me to. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through Mitch, please don't let this go to waste." He added, his voice softening as he held his hand out to Mitchie.

Mitchie blinked a couple of times, allowing the moment to sink in, allowing the words to settle against her brain and give them a definition. She stared down at his outstretched hand, her heart screaming at her to take it. The fear of heartbreak still settled in the back of her mind. So this time, she decided to listen to her brain, completely and wholesomely. Her brain would make the right decision, keeping her safe and happy, ignoring her uncontrollable love and devotion. Because this time she would listen to her head, and listen to what was best for her entirely. Preventing her from any pain and misery.

So Mitchie did exactly that, listened to her brain.

And took his hand.

Shane smiled, his heart racing as their hands entwined, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer, letting their bodies collide gently with each other.

"I love you" Shane whispered once more, as their lips met for a third time. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her hands rise up to his hair, letting her lips glide lovingly and passionately across his own.

Mitchie moaned as Shane brought his hand securely to her back, feeling his heartbeat against her chest. She knew, that second, that she had made the most perfect decision. Her intelligent and rational side knowing that Shane was what was right for her, he would keep her safe and secure and would make her the most ecstatic and blissful person alive. It was lucky her heart and her head were so in sync.

"I love you more." Mitchie whispered as they pulled away, their eyes locking in an intense battle of admiration and devotion, Shane's fingers caressing her arm.

"Not possible" Shane replied, kissing her once more upon the lips, before he pulled away, his eyes searching the area. "Fancy a canoe ride?"

"Hmm, maybe later" Mitchie replied, laughing as she noticed Shane's hurt expression. "I need some food, and some sleep......I wouldn't have to if someone wasn't the worst rescuer to walk the earth" Mitchie replied playfully.

"Oh dare you!" Shane gasped, clutching his heart. "I'll have you know I'm a brilliant rescuer" Mitchie rolled her eyes, hitting him on the arm joyously. "Besides, you didn't have to run around all morning trying to find me" Shane laughed. "It's not my fault my unimaginable handsomeness made you fall in love with me" Shane laughed with a smirk.

"Handsomeness isn't a word, Idiot." Mitchie retorted, following a loud burst of laughter, she smiled at Shane who was deep in thought, seemingly checking the vague dictionary in his mind. Mitchie rolled her eyes again, beginning her walk back up to her cabin.

"Hey, wait for me" Shane called as he jogged up to her, linking his fingers delightedly within hers. "Thanks" He whispered, his eyes serious and filled with gratitude.

"For what?" Mitchie questioned, confused, turning her neck as she gazed upon his features.

"For trying to find me." Shane expressed, as Mitchie slowed down, a small smile crawling on to her face.

"It was nothing" She replied bashfully . "You would do the same thing" She added, continuing her pace, she felt Shane's hand tighten around her own, his heart clenching at the mere thought.

"Yeah, and I would never stop, I would never stop until you were safe in my arms" Shane said softly, causing Mitchie to stop. "Wow that was cheesy" But his laugh was cut off as Mitchie turned to him abruptly and let their lips meet once more.

"You're amazing" Mitchie whispered as their lips parted, her fingers twirling through his dark and wavy locks.

"I know" He replied smugly, an amused smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, as amazing as a cookie-cutter POPstar can be." Mitchie snapped back playfully, as she turned away, walking up the path, Shane jogging to catch up once more, telling her that he was in fact a _rock_star.

Mitchie felt his hand entwine with hers once again, she felt a blast of desire and delight shoot up her arm and then rest happily within her stomach. Mitchie smiled to herself, knowing everything would work out fine. She wasn't scared of his fans reaction, she wasn't scared of the negative publicity and she wasn't scared of his agent, because Mitchie knew, that with Shane by her side and holding her hand, she could handle anything. Simply because Mitchie had gotten what she had thought was impossible, her handsome prince and her fairytale ending. Her happily ever after inevitable.

* * *

The end.

* * *

WAIT!!! I'm seriously sad this story is over so I'm thinking, maybe, possibly, perhaps.......**_sequal?_** Well, it's completely up to you. Let me pitch you the idea:

Well as you may have noticed I love writing drama and keeping people guessing (ignoring the predictable ending) so I was thinking about a darker fic with Eric succumbing to his jealously and attempting to get revenge on Shane and Mitchie.

So if your interested in reading that then let me know, I won't be starting it just yet so if your interested shove a story alert on this story and I'll add an A/N when it's up. Also if you don't like the idea of a darker, vengeful story then let me know your ideas. :)

Well, that's all for now. Thanks again. You have been completely and utterly awesome! x


	14. Authors note! :D

Hey guys!

Just thought I would let you know that I have a new story out right now called **Paranoid **and it is co-written with the fabulous Kacee. We have decided to put in on her page, so you won't find it on mine! If you like my stories then I definitly recommend this one...it's like one of my other stories but with better writing and a better plot...thank Kacee for that one. Here's the decription:

_"Is Mitchie really seeing faces in the darkness or is she just being **paranoid**? When everything begins to spiral out of control will her friends believe her? Or will it already be too late? SMITCHIE, NAITLYN."_

So check it out if you have the time, the link is at the top of my page!

....Buckets of love for you if you do!

Emma. x


End file.
